


Sebastian and Ciel: The Michaelis Family

by Mermaid886



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Caring Sebastian, Ciel as a mother, Cuddling, F/M, Family Dynamics, Female Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff, Grell is still on the hunt, Marriage, Possessive Sebastian, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian as a father, Sebastian finds that teenage children are a pain, Smut, sebastian loves ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel find themselves in a predicament as their children near adulthood. Will the Earl Phantomhive and loyal butler be able to keep their family together while they search for a suitable husband for their beautiful but untamable daughter?





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

The entirety of England thought it was strange when Ciel Phantomhive returned from the dead with a butler all in black standing silently at her side.

Never before had a female been granted Earlship, but as a thank you from Queen Victoria for her father’s silent service to the crown, Ciel Phantomhive was given an exception.

The first female Earl.

Yes, the new Earl Phantomhive was an oddity indeed.

Her story became even stranger after the death of several prominent nobles. It was then that Ciel and her mysterious butler, Sebastian, disappeared.

A few months later, they returned to Phantomhive manor, married, and well-rested from an extended honeymoon in Italy.

Marry a butler?

Maintain Funtom, an international company that released innovative toys and candies which captured the world’s attention?

Hold a man’s rank and title?

Only Ciel could do all of that.

How?

Whispers and rumors ran rampant about the eccentric Earl.

How Ciel Phantomhive could break society’s conventions while also adhering to the ironclad rules of nobility flabbergasted the Victorian world.

But Ciel lived in her own world.

With Tanaka, the original Phantomhive butler, Baldroy, the cook, Mey-Rin, the maid, Snake, the footman, Pluto, the dog, Sebastian, the new Phantomhive butler and her love…..

…..With Vincent, their first born baby.

…….And sometime later, their second, a daughter they named Lavinia.

Years passed.

Sebastian and Ciel remained as in love as ever.

Funtom became bigger and stronger, flourishing.

Sebastian and Ciel’s son and daughter grew……..

From infants, to toddlers, to children……

To teenagers, dangerously close to becoming adults.

By the time that Vincent, the eldest, approached manhood, Ciel was only in her mid-thirties. The bluenette was just as beautiful and petite as ever, but the Earl Phantomhive found herself in a predicament.

“I worry about the children.” Ciel confessed to Sebastian early one morning as he dressed her for the day.

Their little routines had not been lost over the years.

Sebastian was just as attentive as he had been on his first day at Ciel’s side.

“They’re hardly children anymore, my dear.” Sebastian replied, buttoning Ciel’s blouse.

“Yes, that’s what worries me.” Ciel said as her signature scowl crept onto her face.

Sebastian chuckled and looked into Ciel’s sapphire eyes.

Ciel pouted as she looked back at Sebastian.

“You’ve done quite well, young master~. They’ll be just fine, don’t worry, my kitten.” Sebastian reassured Ciel with a purr, kissing her lips sweetly.

That was still one of Sebastian’s favorite pastimes, kissing Ciel.

Time hadn’t worn away the addictiveness of Ciel’s pink lips~.

Ciel closed her eyes tightly as she kissed back.

The bluenette just hoped that Sebastian was right.

—————————————————————

Vincent Michaelis was a dapper, strapping young man, in ways that were very similar to his father.

Getting himself washed and dressed for the day, Vincent splashed on a little bit of cologne and adjusted his vest once he pulled it over his his dress shirt. 

Now half way through his eighteenth year of life, Vincent was quite a strong heir.

A son any parents would be proud of.

Noble and mannerly, chivalrous, and well-rounded, Vincent had his mother’s unique bluenette hair and the Phantomhive sapphire eyes but Sebastian’s mannerisms.

Vincent also had Sebastian’s charm.

Two years older than his sister, Vincent was always eager to please and kept up with his lessons well.

Vincent was resigned to his duties as the heir to the Earlship.

No, Vincent was eager for them.

Popular and well-spoken, Vincent easily won the respect of anyone in his company for more than a few seconds…..

And the admiration of all the ladies who happened to glance his way.

No, Vincent wasn’t the child who weighed the most heavily on Ciel’s mind.

Sebastian knew who worried Ciel the most…...

————————————————————

A few moments later, as Vincent stepped out of his room, an evil hiss resounded in his ear. 

“Vincent! Look!”

“Be gone with you, foul beast!” Vincent shouted as he whirled around and held out a crucifix that he wore around his neck.

Vincent found himself face to face with his sibling.

He struggled not to laugh at his own joke.

Lavinia blinked in surprise.

“Ah, sister, it’s only you. My apologies, but you get more convincing with each passing day.” Vincent said with a chuckle, mocking her in a way that only an older brother could.

Lavinia’s eyes narrowed to slits.

Vincent smirked, then he saw the newspaper in her hands. “What’s this?”

“It’s Alexandre! He’s been apprehended by the police! They say he's been caught in a smuggling ring!” Lavinia cried, very distraught.

Vincent shrugged. “So…….?”

“So, that means I’ll never see him again!” Lavinia cried desperately.

“You only want to marry a prince, sister. He wasn’t a prince. You wouldn’t have married him if he asked.” Vincent said incredulously.

“But that didn’t mean I never wanted to see him again!” Lavinia wept.

Vincent rolled his eyes.

Lavinia wept until she was practically choking on her own sobs.

Across the manor, Ciel and Sebastian heard and they rushed to her side.

Upon hearing the news, they comforted their distraught daughter while she poured her sixteen year old heart out on Sebastian’s supply of handkerchiefs.

Lavinia’s grief continued all the way to the breakfast table.

Sebastian and Ciel remained supportive, speaking softly to her and attempting to dry her eyes.

But Vincent grew annoyed.

At length, he rolled his eyes and spoke cuttingly across the table, “Really, Livy, only an idiot would have mistaken Alexandre for an honest man.” 

“Vincent!” Sebastian snapped, narrowing his eyes at his son.

“You should apologize to your sister at once, that was quite rude.” Ciel said quickly.

Lavinia stopped her sniveling.

She raised her tapered, amber eyes to her brother and gave him a look.

“I’m sorry, Livy.” Vincent said quickly.

Lavinia continued to gaze at her brother, in her strange way.

She gazed and gazed at Vincent……..

Through the rest of the meal…….

Until Vincent rose from the table and left the room, going to the stables to ride his horse, the jet black stallion that had been given to him when he was a child, Montgomery.

As Vincent walked out of the room, Lavinia gave him one last glance and Vincent felt the hairs prickle on the back of his neck from her eerie stare.

Vincent knew that his apology was not accepted.

————————————————————

A few minutes later, Lavinia excused herself and left the dining room as well.

Then Sebastian and Ciel were alone.

“Well, I don’t know about you but I’m relieved.” Ciel sniffed.

“More than words can express, young master.” Sebastian agreed with a nod.

“That young man was nothing but trouble. Chasing after her was exhausting.” Ciel said with a sigh.

“She wouldn’t have married him, kitten.” Sebastian reassured Ciel.

“She would have if a child had been involved.” Ciel said firmly.

Sebastian furrowed his brow. “I don’t think my Lavinia would do that.” 

“You don’t know what your Lavinia would do, Sebastian.” Ciel sniffed.

Sebastian looked over at Ciel.

Ciel looked back at Sebastian.

Both of them fell silent.

Thinking…...

Lavinia was definitely the problem child. 

Sebastian favored her and that made it worse, although he would deny that he did so to the grave.

Regardless, Ciel blamed Sebastian for the way their daughter had turned out.

Sebastian blamed Lavinia’s delivery.

Sebastian and Ciel’s only little girl was born far too early.

Ciel had fared well, but the baby suffered complications, and Lavinia had been born with her skin an oxygenated black.

Her small lips an unnatural blue.

Sebastian had left Ciel’s side and dropped her hand instantly to assist the midwife, frantically trying to revive the baby.

Just when it looked like all hope was lost, Lavinia had drawn a shaky, ragged breath.

All the medical experts cautioned that the baby may have experienced any level of brain damage. 

Sebastian and Ciel were told that their daughter may never hear or see, that she may never learn to speak or walk.

But Lavinia had proved them all wrong.

Developmentally, she was normal.

Intellectually, she was advanced.

But, Lavinia Michaelis’s personality was a bit... off.

After her dramatic entrance into the world, Lavinia was still a very frail child, prone to allergies, asthma, and illness like her mother.

Most nights during the early years of Lavinia’s life, Sebastian spent sleeping in the rocking chair in her room, watching over his little girl in case she started to slip away in the night.

Perhaps that was what had done it.

When she had become so…..spoiled?

Probably when Sebastian had doted on her so, making up for her infirmed condition with treats and gifts, telling her how beautiful she was.

Maybe it wasn’t Lavinia’s fault.

When Sebastian Michalelis told you were a princess every day, after awhile, you started to believe it.

Greed, vanity, pride, rage………

Most parents claimed their children had inherited their best qualities, but Lavinia seemed to inherit Sebastian and Ciel’s worst.

On top of her papery lungs and delicate immune system, Lavinia’s haughtiness made Ciel look humble, her vanity occupied a great deal of her time, causing her to rise many hours before anyone else and begin the long task of making herself “presentable” for the day.

The grooming was unnecessary.

Being the daughter of Sebastian, Lavinia was a truly gorgeous young woman, with flowing, black hair and almost otherworldly, tapered eyes of amber.

Tall, pale, and svelte, Lavinia was very aware of her beauty and did everything she could to accentuate it.

And to test society's confines…..

Lavinia liked her corsets laced impossibly tight, making her waist seemingly nonexistent.

The envy of all other fashionable ladies…...

By the turn of the century, the bustle was falling out of favor, and Lavinia embraced the scandalous new fishtail silhouette, loving the way it highlighted her lower half.

She preferred to dress in sumptuous satins and rich, dark colors, mostly black, grey, and blue.

Large, ornate hats were placed on her head whenever she left the manor, marking her status in society.

Lavinia’s lips were painted discreetly with a pink rouge she had imported directly from Paris. 

Lavinia’s lashes were tinged an even darker shade of black with a cake mascara purchased from Belgium.

Ciel thought all those cosmetics were extravagant, but whenever Lavinia asked Sebastian, he placed the orders.

Nothing was too good for Sebastian’s precious little girl.

But that was just it.

It wasn’t enough for Lavinia.

It never was.

Ciel had figured that out years ago, but Sebastian hadn’t quite caught on yet.

That was what worried Ciel. 

Instead of raising a noblewoman, Sebastian and Ciel had really raised a narcissist.

It wasn’t enough to be the Earl’s daughter.

Lavinia wanted more.

It had recently come time for Sebastian and Ciel to choose a husband for their only daughter and announce an engagement.

So far, Lavinia had not been cooperative.

No one was good enough.

Ciel had sought the richest suitor.

Sebastian had searched for the handsomest.

Rejected…..

Rejected……..

While Sebastian and Ciel sat thinking in the dining room, Lavinia walked up to her bedroom with a smug smile on her face.

Ciel Phantomhive’s daughter wasn’t interested in pretty faces.

Sebastian Michaelis’s daughter wasn’t concerned about money.

Opening her door, Lavinia stepped into her bedroom, glancing over to the wall at all of her newspaper cutouts about the young princes in the world and the maps that marked their paths to the throne.

No, Lavinia wanted to marry a prince.

Or a king!

That would be the first step.

Conquer the man, then the throne, then the country.

And that one beside it…..

And the one beside that one…..

Lavinia Michaelis wanted to rule the world.

————————————————————-

But first, she had a score to settle.

Vindictive like her mother, Lavinia was one to hold a grudge until the end of time.

She had not forgotten her brother’s insult from earlier.

Quickly, she pulled a case from the closet and made her way to the veranda outside.

In the early morning mist, Lavinia squinted out across the grounds and saw Vincent riding his horse along.

An evil grin spread across Lavinia’s fair lips and she opened her case.

Inside lay a bow and several practice arrows.

Holding the bow in place, Lavinia drew back her arrow and aimed at Vincent as he rode along.

“An idiot, eh, brother?” Lavinia giggled as she fired.

Timed perfectly in his path, Vincent cried out in surprise as the arrow whistled through the air and struck a tree right next to his head as he rode past.

It missed his eye by inches.

Montgomery neighed in fear and Vincent patted the horse’s neck and turned to look.

His eyes widened when he saw his sister standing on the veranda, already drawing back another arrow and taking aim.

“Oy! What are you playing at?!” Vincent shouted as another arrow whistled past and landed in the tree next to him.

That one had been so close it ripped the leg of his trousers.

“Livy, stop it!” Vincent screamed as arrow after arrow began to zip past him.

Montgomery reared in fear and Vincent spurred him on, racing into the trees to get away from Lavinia’s attack.

When Vincent finally escaped to safety, Lavinia threw back her head and laughed.

She laughed and laughed and laughed.

Didn’t brother look funny when he was running for his life?!

————————————————————

After dinner that evening, brother and sister found themselves alone in the parlor, waiting for Sebastian and Ciel to join them momentarily.

“I’m telling mother and father about this morning. You’re mad, do you know that? That was completely unacceptable!” Vincent spat, sitting in the wingback chair and eyeing his sister with angry, narrowed eyes.

“Do it and I’ll tell them about that girl from the club in soho.” Lavinia sniffed.

Vincent’s eyes narrowed even more, until only his eyelashes were visible.

“Besides, brother, I wasn’t even focusing. Only an idiot wouldn’t have been able to dodge.” Lavinia said with a mocking giggle.

“I don’t appreciate my sister trying to kill me! That wasn’t funny, Livy!” Vincent snarled.

“That’s where you’re wrong, brother. It was hilarious!” Lavinia said with another laugh before she stood and walked to the doorway, too impatient to wait for Ciel and Sebastian. “And brother,” Lavinia said, looking over at Vincent.

Vincent met her gaze. 

Lavinia wore a Cheshire-like grin as she spoke, “If I was trying I kill you, you’d already be dead!”


	2. Chapter 2 - Lavinia Hails the King

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

It was a warm, bright morning when Ciel finally found a suitable husband for her daughter.

A duke from the opposite side of the country.

He was young, accomplished, and wealthy.

Ciel and Sebastian were acquainted with his parents and had met the boy when he was quite small.

Suitable.

He was suitable.

He would make a suitable husband, from a suitable family with a suitable rank.

Sebastian stood by Ciel’s desk while she penned the letter that expressed their interest in accepting the duke’s proposed courtship of Lavinia.

“Are you certain she’ll be happy, kitten?” Sebastian asked Ciel, watching her warm the navy blue wax.

“I don’t care if she’s happy or not, he’s the best match, anyone will agree. Lavinia has a duty as a noble. It’s time our daughter learns her place.” Ciel said firmly as she stamped the Phantomhive crest into the molten wax. 

Sebastian furrowed his brow as the wax dripped from Ciel’s ring.

Sebastian knew Lavinia better than her own mother did.

His little girl was not going to be pleased…...

————————————————————

“HE’S NOT A PRINCE?!?” Lavinia shrieked with wide eyes.

Ciel and Sebastian had come to her room and had just informed her of her engagement.

To a duke.

Only a duke.

“No, he’s not, and you best get over it. You are the daughter of an Earl. Marrying a duke is quite a social advancement for you.” Ciel quipped.

“NO! NO! I WILL NOT! I REFUSE!” Lavinia shrieked, falling dramatically onto the grey velvet chaise that was across from her bed.

“You cannot refuse! You are still a child by law and you will obey my orders as your mother!” Ciel snapped, scowling down at her daughter.

Lavinia began to sob like she had been sentenced to death.

“Father....father…..you promised me…..you promised me a prince…...I want a prince….” Lavinia whimpered.

Ciel’s eyes flickered over to Sebastian.

Barely visible but still there, a soft blush covered Sebastian’s pale cheeks.

It was true.

Sebastian had read Lavinia fairy tales since her birth, promising her that one day, she too would be a beautiful princess.

“My darling, there simply aren’t any princes for us to choose for you, and your mother and I must select a husband now. Would you rather die an old maid?” Sebastian asked gently.

The tenderness in his voice in spite of Lavinia’s temper tantrum made Ciel want to gag.

“I’d rather die now if I can’t marry a prince!” Lavinia wailed.

“Hush!” Ciel said.

The bluenette raised her hand and slapped Lavinia across the face before Sebastian could interfere.

Sebastian’s eyes widened, “Kitten, stop!”

Lavinia held her cheek and looked up at her mother with bewildered eyes.

“I’ve had enough!” Ciel growled, staring down at Lavinia. “Do you have any idea what I’ve done to preserve this family?! What I’ve suffered? What my father and his father before him suffered? The world isn’t here to serve you, Lavinia! Your father and I aren’t here to please you! You are a noble! Not a royal! The noble class has duties that have to be tended! I understand that! Your father and brother understands that! It’s high time you did as well!” Ciel snarled.

Lavinia became very quiet then.

Breathing hard, the teenager turned her watery eyes on the one she knew would fall prey to her pleas.

“Father…….” Lavinia begged Sebastian pitifully.

“My darling…” Sebastian started to speak, his eyes full of pity.

“Get out!” Ciel ordered, cutting Sebastian off as she pointed towards the door.

Ciel was no fool.

Ciel knew she wouldn’t get anywhere as long as Sebastian was in the room.

Ciel was more than aware that their daughter would hypnotize him into seeing things her way…….

Sebastian looked at Ciel like she had slapped him instead. 

“I said get out. Go, Sebastian!” Ciel thundered.

“Father!! Don’t leave me!!!” Lavinia squealed.

“Go, Sebastian!” Ciel commanded.

Sebastian looked between his wife and daughter.

He hesitated until he saw Ciel stand between him and Lavinia and grit her teeth.

Time to go.

Sebastian turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

Lavinia screamed like a banshee to stop Sebastian from leaving.

“FATHER! DON’T LEAVE MEEE!” 

Ciel’s voice rang out just as Sebastian escaped through the door, “STOP IT, YOU!”

As Ciel and Lavinia began to handle the matter of the arranged engagement the way most mothers handle disagreements with their teenage daughters, Sebastian sighed to himself and went downstairs to the parlor.

The other servants were in the kitchen, listening to the ruckus as Lavinia and Ciel raged against each other.

Vincent was situated in his favorite wingback chair, reading a book.

With a long sigh, Sebastian sat down across from his son. 

They could both hear Ciel and Lavinia screaming at each other upstairs.

“If I ever have a daughter, I’m demanding the midwife cast her into the orphanage immediately.” Vincent said, not looking up from his book.

“Probably for the best, son.” Sebastian chuckled.

Upstairs, they heard glass shatter as what sounded like a perfume bottle hit the wall.

“Do you think she’s going to marry him? The duke.” Vincent asked.

“I don’t think your sister has a choice.” Sebastian replied, thinking of the murderous look in Ciel’s eye.

His little bluenette was pretty determined about this…….

“Good.” Vincent replied with a grin.

He was tired of seeing his sister always get her way.

Vincent had heard every word Ciel had said.

His mother was right.

It was time that Lavinia Michaelis learned her place in the world.

—————————————————————

The next morning, Lavinia rose at her usual early hour.

Gathering what was left of her shattered pride, Lavinia dusted off her bruised ego, and hid her blood-shot eyes under mascara and a very fashionable hat.

Today, as Ciel had curtly informed her, was the day that the family would go into London and officially file the papers to enter into a formal engagement with the duke.

Lavinia went through all of her usual morning routines.

Milk bath, oatmeal bath, regular bath, facial grooming, hair washing, hair drying, hair ironing, hair braiding, chrysanthemum salts to the skin, goat’s milk lotion, mouth washing, rose water perfume, dressing for the day, cosmetics application…….

The youngest Michaelis finished by placing two lavender mints under her tongue.

Lavinia had chosen to wear one of her most beautiful silk red dresses for the day.

She wasn’t really partial to red, but since her parents were determined to sell her away like a piece of cattle, then she would go to her condemnation wearing the vibrant color, to symbolize the blood of her innocence being shed without her consent.

That very thought made Lavinia smile and cry at her own artistic statement.

What a martyr she was!

Once she was completely primped and groomed for the day, Lavinia stood for a moment and admired herself in her full length mirror.

If she was going to be sentenced to this horrible forced marriage, she may as well look beautiful.

—————————————————————

Solemnly, Lavinia sat beside her brother, across from Sebastian and a scowling Ciel as they rode along.

“I trust you’ve had a good long think about our discussion.” Ciel sniffed.

“I have, mother.” Lavinia said quietly.

Sebastian gazed at his daughter in wonder.

Was that…….humility in her voice?

“You’re right, we all have a duty.” Lavinia said quietly to Ciel, glancing out the window. “I shall do my best to perform mine.” 

Ciel looked at her daughter with narrowed eyes.

Had she finally broken through to the girl?

“Well done, kitten~.” Sebastian purred once the carriage stopped and he helped Ciel out.

Sebastian was happy that mother and daughter had reached an understanding but…...

Would disciplining Lavinia really be that easy?

—————————————————————-

Snake went to park the carriage as Sebastian, Ciel, and their children began to make their way towards the records office.

They walked down the cobblestone streets, Lavinia in front as always, making sure that everyone’s eyes were on her as she passed by.

Ciel and Sebastian scowled at all of the men who gawked at their daughter.

Vincent ignored their stares.

Lavinia seemed to walk even faster that morning, swaying her hips even more when she took her steps, as if in a last act of defiance towards her arranged marriage.

Lavinia was so determined that she began to cross the street without looking….

“Lavinia, stop!” Ciel shouted.

Ciel watched in horror as her daughter stepped right in front of a carriage!

The driver pulled furiously on the reins to slow the vehicle while the horses neighed wildly.

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

He didn’t have time to save his dear little girl….

Lavini didn’t realize what she had done until it was too late.

She gasped in terror…...

Her amber eyes widened……..

Lavinia cowered and put her hands up to protect herself just before the carriage screeched to a halt.

It had come so close that she could feel the horses’ breath blow over her, ruffling the silk folds of her red dress.

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief along with Vincent.

Vincent and his sister had their quarrels, but he didn’t want to see her trampled to death.

“You could have been killed!” Ciel shouted angrily as Lavinia dared to look up.

Sebastian frowned and went to speak. “My darling, you can’t just—“ 

Sebastian was silenced when the carriage door flew open in one sudden, violent motion.

Vincent blinked.

Sebastian and Ciel looked on as a very tall, very muscular, and very pale man stepped out.

Not a boy, a man.

He looked at once both very mature and also ageless, like Sebastian.

His hair was very dark, as were his piercing eyes. 

The man was dressed in a black jacquard vest, shirt, and trousers, with a blood red, long coat, the style of which was quite dated.

A matching crimson, ruffled jabot was tied perfectly around his neck.

The unnatural paleness of the man’s face made Ciel wonder if he was ill, although his body looked perfectly healthy……..

Several people flooded around the man, fussing over every detail, surrounding and following him as he strode straight for Lavinia.

Lavinia trembled as the tall, powerful man came to stand mere inches away from her. “So, you are what’s stopped my carriage?”

His accent was heavy and definitely not English.

In fact, the more Sebastian looked at the carriage, the stranger it seemed.

Dated, unnecessarily heavy and ornate…...modern carriages were made to be lighter and more efficient.

The people around the man wore strange clothing…..

Sebastian and Ciel exchanged a glance.

A foreigner.

“I……I am.” Lavinia said as the man’s dark gaze bored into her eyes. Ciel’s daughter was still too proud to apologize even under these circumstances.

Sebastian stepped forward but Ciel called out, “Please! She meant no harm!”

The man looked over at Ciel and then back at Lavinia with a deep chuckle. His unreadable expression changed into a charming smile, “It is always a pleasure to stop for such a beautiful dahlia, like yourself. These people are your servants?”

Ciel scowled.

Servants?!

This man thought that she was a servant?!

Lavinia blushed as she said quickly. “N...no, they’re my...my family.” 

The man turned to Sebastian, Ciel, and Vincent.

Sweeping down, he gave them a low, elegant bow, “Then I am pleased to make the acquaintance of those that produced such a flawless flower.”

Lavinia glowed at the stranger’s praise.

Flattery works quite well on the vain.

Sebastian smiled with pride but Ciel scowled.

Who did this man think he was anyway?

“What is your name, draga mea?” The man asked, holding out an elongated palm which Lavinia slipped her petite hand into for him to kiss.

“L-Lavinia Michaelis, I’m the daughter of Earl Phantomhive.” Lavinia said with blushing cheeks.

The man did not break eye contact with her as he pressed his lips to her white knuckles.

“And I am Earl Phantomhive.” Ciel snapped with a scowl, watching the scene with disapproval. “It’s very kind of you to forgive my daughter for her transgression, perhaps you’d like to come to my manor sometime for tea?”

That was polite, but it was a bad idea.

Lavinia was already hypnotized by the handsome, powerful stranger.

The man gave a hearty, deep laugh and grinned at Ciel. “An Earl is a man’s title. Ah, the west is a strange place, indeed. But, if you will be there, my dahlia~.....” The man cooed, looking over at Lavinia. “Then I accept your invitation.”

Lavinia batted her eyelashes at her would-be suitor.

“May I ask your name, sir?” Ciel asked, crossing her arms.

The man locked eyes with Sebastian.

He smirked.

Sebastian remained stoic.

Sebastian wouldn’t show it, but there was something not quite right about this man ...Sebastian knew, it was a father’s instinct.

The man spoke proudly, boldly declaring to Ciel and anyone else who would hear him, “I am Mihnea Coconul, the last surviving member of the house of Draculesti, reigning King of Romania.”

Lavinia gasped and put her hands to her chest.

A king!!!!!

Vincent rolled his eyes.

Oh no……...

“Very well, then. I shall give the address of my manor to your servants and we shall look forward to hosting you some time.” Ciel said simply.

After the bluenette had instructed one of King Mihnea’s footmen, the Michaelis family went on their way and the King climbed back into his carriage.

As King Mihnea pulled away, he shot Lavinia one last, steely gaze.

Lavinia threw back a look of her own.

Sebastian and Ciel both grit their teeth.

That was the way they had looked at each other when they had met too………..

That was what was unsettling.

Lavinia had her head in the clouds, daydreaming with stars in her amber eyes for the rest of the morning.

It was with great annoyance that Ciel discovered a short while later that the records office was closed for the day.

She and Sebastian would be unable to formally cement Lavinia’s official engagement to the duke.

But by chance or purpose?

Ciel squinted out the carriage window as the family rode back towards Phantomhive manor.

The bluenette could have sworn that she saw one of King Mihnea’s entourage members sneaking away from the records building.

No, it couldn’t be………

But if it was…….

Ciel scowled.

Then this was going to be harder than Ciel thought.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tea with his majesty

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

King Mihnea.

King Mihnea.

That’s all anyone heard from Lavinia since her chance meeting earlier that day.

Ciel saw the threat and had already planned to return to the records office the following morning and every day after so that she could cement Lavinia’s engagement to the duke as soon as possible.

Ciel was certain that her daughter saw this mysterious King Mihnea as her savior, her way out of her arranged marriage…..

Her way to get what she wanted and become queen.

But Ciel knew she didn’t have to really worry.

There was no way that a king, a true king, would accept a humble Earl’s daughter as his bride.

Not to mention that Romania was so remote and so……..well, conservative, that the King was probably already married anyway.

And no daughter of Ciel’s was going to become a concubine…….

Sebastian didn’t think that King Mihnea had meant anything more than a passing flirtation to Lavinia.

His daughter’s heart was fickle, like most girls her age, and she was often infatuated by handsome strangers.

The Phantomhive butler smiled pleasantly while he listened to Lavinia prattle on and on that evening about how she couldn’t wait for King Mihnea’s visit, how much she loved him, how much this, his much that…..

Vincent went about his business as usual, shrugging off the entire encounter.

His sister was off on another tangent, another silly delusion, of which everyone but her knew that a reality would never come.

Yes, no other member of the Phantomhive house really took Lavinia seriously until the following day after their failed trip to London.

It was dusk and a sharp knock came on the front door.

Dutiful and formal as always, Sebastian walked over and opened the door.

“Good evening.” Sebastian greeted the visitor with his usual cordial smile and charming voice.

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

“Good evening, sir. Have I arrived at the address of Earl Phamtomhive? I have come to see my dahlia.” A low voice with a heavy foreign accent replied.

On the front steps of Ciel’s home stood King Mihnea and two of his attendants.

Sebastian heisted for a moment, taking a few seconds to recover himself. 

The King really came?!?

“Indeed you have, sir. Please come in, the parlor’s right this way.” Sebastian bowed and stepped aside, welcoming the new guests into the house.

As the Phantomhive butler led his daughter’s new love interest into the parlor, Sebastian wore a heavy frown.

This King Mihnea fellow was not right for his daughter, Sebastian knew that.

But now here he was………

That left Sebastian with the unsettling conclusion that King Mihnea May really, truly…admire Lavinia!

—————————————————————

Sebastian quickly went and announced the new guest to his wife, son, and daughter.

Lavinia had nearly fainted when Sebastian had told her of the King’s visit.

Ciel just scowled in irritation.

If the Romanian ruler had simply come to have a chat, that was fine, but something told Ciel he was here for far more than idle banter.

Shortly after, they all sat down to dinner with the King while his servants ate in the kitchen with Snake, Baldroy, Finny, Mey-Rin, And Tanaka.

Sebastian served everyone and then sat at Ciel’s side, since he was her husband. Although he remained a butler, Sebastian had special privileges.

As everyone ate their meal, Ciel noticed that King Mihnea had wrapped his napkin around his utensils, so the silver couldn’t directly touch his skin.

The bluenette eyed him carefully and thought back…….

When they had walked into the dining room, the King had also purposely avoided the large mirror in the hallway.

Yesterday, while Sebastian had been listening to Lavinia’s lovestruck musings, Ciel had conducted a little research.

That, along with the King’s strange mannerisms, was causing the bluenette to grow suspicious.

“So, your majesty,” Ciel spoke, interrupting the quiet that was filled only with the noises of everyone eating, “Is it true that you’re a direct descendant of Vlad the Impaler?”

“That is correct.” King Mihnea replied instantly. “He is my great-grandfather.” 

Ciel raised an eyebrow. “Only one great?”

King Mihnea made a gesture with his hand to dismiss his inattention to detail. “Many generations ago, of course, but I will spare you the tedious numbers.” 

“Nonsense, we’re all interested to hear.” Ciel replied. “Your great-grandfather has quite a reputation here in England.” 

King Mihnea chuckled darkly. “Are you referring to Dracula, Mr. Stoker’s novel?”

Ciel frowned but stayed silent.

“Now, please tell me, that an educated, modern boyar like yourself doesn’t believe the entertaining lies fabricated by a mere novelist, Earl Phantomhive?” King Mihnea laughed.

“Of course not.” Ciel replied. “If I may ask, though, what do you make of it? The book?”

“Lies, of course. Idle fantasies invented by a man trying to earn his fame and fortune.” King Mihnea answered, picking up the glass of dark, red wine he had specifically requested with his meal. He spoke as he raised the glass to his lips. “What does an English writer know about my great-grandfather? What does an English writer know about my people? Mr. Stoker knows nothing of our ways.”

Sebastian and Vincent blinked.

Lavinia gazed at King Mihnea with a bright smile on her rosy lips.

Ciel remained stoic with her chin held high.

King Mihnea, despite his heavy accent, had a way of speaking that was so powerful, so believable.

His voice was smooth but so strong, commanding, authoritative, just as a great king’s voice should be.

“I’ve never been to Romania.” Lavinia sighed dreamily.

The virgin lamb offering herself…….

The King’s eyes immediately flickered over to Lavinia.

“Then you must come, draga mea. You must all come as my guests.” King Mihnea said before Ciel could say anything in protest. “I am sure that Queen Victoria will be quite pleased to know that one of her boyars has visited our distant kingdom. Visitors are a rarity for us.” King Mihnea added with another dark chuckle.

It was then and there that King Mihnea trapped the Phantomhive family, by making an offer that Ciel couldn’t refuse.

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

Oh dear…..

What would Ciel say now?

Would she dare deny a monarch’s invitation?

That could create problems for England if Ciel angered a ruler from another European country…..

No, Queen Victoria would be quite displeased.

“Well, I…..” Ciel began.

“Please, mother!” Lavinia begged.

“Yes, let’s go. That’d be fun! I want to go to Romania.” Vincent chimed in. “We never take a holiday.”

Sebastian and Ciel hadn’t traveled all that much since Vincent’s birth. 

They had taken their children to France and Scotland before, on business, and that was about it.

Vincent and Lavinia had come along after the majority of Sebastian and Ciel’s adventures. 

“Probably best to accept, kitten.” Sebastian whispered in his mate’s ear as he stood and began to clear the dishes.

“Very well.” Ciel said with a scowl. “We shall come and visit you in your home country, your majesty.”

A wicked grin spread across King Mihnea’s thin lips.

He bowed his head respectfully towards Ciel, “Then the entire kingdom of Romania will be greatly honored, Earl Phantomhive.”

————————————————————

After dinner, everyone retired to the parlor.

King Mihnea made polite conversation with Sebastian and Ciel while he sipped his glass of red wine, but his eyes never left Lavinia.

Lavinia was careful to coyly parade herself around the parlor, giving the King a long gander at every angle of her.

Vincent read his book in the corner and kept to himself.

Vincent had no use for his sister’s drama.

Just as King Mihnea was preparing to leave, a violent thunderstorm broke out across the seemingly calm dark sky.

Polite etiquette dictated that Ciel needed to offer her guest a room for the night, which she did.

To Ciel’s dismay, King Mihnea accepted.

Sebastian showed the King and his servants to their rooms, which Ciel made sure were on the opposite side of the house.

Ciel went and waited in their room for Sebastian.

Once the King and his servants were settled comfortably, Sebastian joined Ciel in their own room.

The bluenette sat on the bed scowling at Sebastian when he walked in. “I don’t like this, I don’t like this at all, Sebastian!”

“I know you’re not fond of traveling, kitten, but think of what a great learning experience this will be for the children. We can still announce the engagement before we leave.” Sebastian said calmly.

“That’s not what I’m talking about!” Ciel snapped. “Do you not see it, Sebastian?!” 

Sebastian blinked at Ciel. “Kitten?” 

“That man is clearly a vampire!” Ciel spat, with all of the assurance in the world.

Sebastian froze.

He stifled a laugh.

Somehow, Sebastian managed to squelch it down to a chuckle as he asked Ciel with an amused, unhideable smile. “What?”

“He’s a direct descendant of Vlad the Impaler! Dracula! Did you see the way he didn’t want to touch the silver?!” Ciel gasped.

“Kitten, a lot of people have skin sensitivities to heavy metals.” Sebastian said, unable to rid himself of his smile at Ciel’s outlandish claims. 

“He didn’t want to pass by the mirror in the hall earlier! He purposely walked away from it! He drank nothing but red wine all evening!” Ciel spat. 

“I drank red wine as well.” Sebastian replied. “Am I a vampire then too now, kitten?” Sebastian chided with a smirk. “I do enjoy biting you~.”

“Do not mock me, Sebastian!” Ciel hissed. 

“I’m surprised at you, Bocchan.” Sebastian said with a purr, going over and helping his wife undress for bed. Sebastian’s elongated fingers delicately unfastened the buttons on Ciel’s shirt as he spoke, “Believing in such things as vampires. Clearly, Lavinia’s head isn’t the only one filled with stories.” 

“Father sheltered a vampire hunter when I was very young. I saw his kit! The stakes had blood on them! If Shinigamis exist, why can’t they?” Ciel frowned.

“Please don’t excite yourself so before you lay down to rest, kitten, else I shall have to calm you~.” Sebastian purred.

Ciel ignored Sebastian’s flirtation.

“I looked at his family line last night. Mihnea Coconul was born in the 1600s. The rest of the modern world presumed him dead in 1632 with no living heirs! What do you have to say to that, Sebastian?” Ciel asked, crossing her arms once Sebastian had slipped her nightshirt over her head.

Sebastian looked at Ciel and sighed at the seriousness in her eyes. “Are not family names recycled in nobility? Besides, unrecorded heirs are more than common, you know that, kitten.” 

Ciel pouted and lay back, letting Sebastian tuck her in.

Sebastian purred, looking forward to joining Ciel momentarily.

And helping his beautiful bluenette back out of that thin nightshirt~.

“Sebastian?” Ciel asked suddenly.

“Yes, my sweet kitten?” Sebastian replied.

“Please, just set my mind at rest. Watch over Lavinia tonight, make sure no harm comes to her.” Ciel asked.

Sebastian tried not to let his annoyance show.

He was planning on crawling into bed, tracing his hands around Ciel’s petite curves, relaxing his little lover with his sweet touches……..

But, if this was what Ciel wished, instead….

“Of course, my kitten.” Sebastian said dutifully.

Sebastian walked over and kissed Ciel on the lips sweetly.

Then, holding his candelabra, he made his way down to his daughter’s room and knocked on her door.

Footsteps echoed from the other side.

After a moment, the door cracked open and Lavinia peered sleepily at Sebastian, “Father?”

“I’m terribly sorry to disturb you, my darling. But it’s your mother’s wish that I act as your watchman tonight. Would it be alright if I sit beside you for a bit?” Sebastian asked his daughter with a smile.

“Of course.” Lavinia said, blinking in surprise, and stepping to the side, letting Sebastian in.

It may have seemed strange to some, but Lavinia was used to her father being at her side through the long hours of the night.

When she was an infant, there were many nights Sebastian had spent that way.

Even as Lavinia aged from a child to a young woman, she was prone to nightmares like Ciel, and often woke up screaming incoherently. 

Even now, Sebastian would run in and comfort her. He would bring her a glass of warm milk and honey, and sit with his little girl until she fell back asleep peacefully.

“Why, Father?” Lavinia asked with a yawn as she lay back down in bed and Sebastian took a seat in the old rocking chair next to her.

“Your mother fears for your safety. Don’t let it trouble you. Sleep well, my darling.” Sebastian cooed as Lavinia blinked hazily at him.

“But…why?” Lavinia sighed before she fell off to sleep again.

Sebastian frowned.

With a sigh, the Phantomhive butler began his night of vigilance, making himself comfortable in the wooden chair when he could have been making himself comfortable inside Ciel....

His little bluenette could be quite excitable at some times.

Going on about vampires and such…..

Really, had Ciel hit her head when Sebastian had not seen?

With a chuckle, Sebastian closed his eyes to rest lightly. 

If anyone entered Lavinia’s room, Sebastian would certainly know.

—————————————————————

Small pebbles crumbled off of Phantomhive Manor’s stone exterior as King Mihnea’s nails dug into the side of the grand mansion.

In the pouring rain, amidst a violent burst of lightning, the King grit his teeth in irritation as he peered into Lavinia’s window.

Drat!

The girl’s father was there!

In the room!

How could he enter now?!?

That was alright, her father would leave eventually……

King Mihnea clung to the stone wall through the long hours of the storm, waiting for Sebastian to make his exit.

That moment never came.

When the sun finally began to rise, it was apparent that Sebastian had no intentions of leaving and with a growl, King Mihnea resigned himself to that fact.

He began to claw his way across the stone to his room.

How enraging.

When his dahlia came to visit him in his house, then he would have his chance…….

Still, a deep snarl of anger and frustration furrowed the Romanian leader’s brow.

The King did not enjoy waiting.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Old Country

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

King Mihnea had returned home from England several weeks ago.

Late one night, his majesty passed the hours musing in his throne room while he spoke with his advisor.

“How do you know that she’ll even come, sire?” The King’s advisor asked.

The man had dark hair and deep green eyes.

His gaze was fixed on King Mihnea as the cold night wind whistled through the ancient stone walls, causing the fire to flicker in the large fireplace.

“Because greed is the nature of a dahlia like herself. She’s in love with my power and she wants to see more. Everyone wants power, Andreius. Never forget that.” King Mihnea replied, pulling his long, black cloak around his shoulders to ward off the drafty gust.

Andreius, the King’s advisor, frowned. “But what about-“

King Mihnea held up his index finger suddenly to silence his confidant.

There, in the night, he heard something….

King Mihnea closed his eyes and focused for a moment.

Yes, there it was……..

Suddenly, in a burst of swirling black velvet, the King disappeared through the large window behind his throne.

He swiftly made his way on the night air to a distant street in the village below.

King Mihnea frowned from the shadows as he watched a young man roughly slam a woman against a wall, pulling at her skirts. 

Her eyes were wild with fear.

“No! No! Please! Stop!”

“Quiet, you! Or I’ll stitch that pretty mouth of yours shut!” The young man snarled back, putting his arm across her throat and pulling a knife from his pocket.

King Mihnea silently bent and picked up a loose brick that lay next to an ally.

Stepping into the moonlight, the King tossed the brick and hit the man squarely in the shoulder from behind, causing him to yelp in pain and surprise.

His grip loosened on the woman.

Into the night, she ran away.

The young man rubbed his shoulder and hissed in irritation.

When the pain died away, he was planning to whirl around and attack, to hurl unspeakable profanities at whoever had dared to interrupt him, but what he heard made his blood run cold instead. 

“Gregor Iacob Barbu.” 

King Mihnea’s voice rang out into the night as piercing as agony and as humbling as death.

The man began to tremble.

Slowly, meekly, he turned around.

King Mihnea’s cloak billowed around his tall form as he coldly regarded the man.

“Y-your majesty!” Gregor Iacob Barbu cried in terror with an anxious laugh. “H-how is it that you know my name?!”

“I know the names of all my people.” King Mihnea replied in his same, cold, regal voice. “And I know the hearts of all my people. Yours is putrid and decayed. No longer a use to yourself or anyone else, you are a plague on our land.”

Gregor Iacob Barbu’s eyes widened as King Mihnea took a heavy, threatening step towards him.

“N-no! Y-your majesty! I….I made a mistake! I just got carried away! I promise it won’t happen again!” The man begged, falling to his knees to beg for mercy.

King Mihnea stopped.

“You ask me to see the value in your life when you no longer value the lives of your own people?”

The man gasped in horror because he could not give a sensible reply.

The King had spoken the truth.

Gregor Iacob Barbu’s fate was sealed.

In another great dizzying rush, King Mihnea was upon him, and soon, the man trembled no more.

Gregor Iacob Barbu, the attempted rapist, would never threaten anyone in the kingdom of Romania again.

Riding the night air once more, King Mihnea reentered his throne room through the same window, effortlessly resuming his original position across from his advisor.

Andreius blinked before he spoke as if nothing had happened, “As I was saying, what about the girl’s family? How do you intend to handle that?”

“Her mother has only heard delusions, Andreius, not the truth. First, I will win the girl’s heart with my own, then I will earn her family’s respect, and thus, the dahlia will become mine.” King Mihnea explained.

His majesty reached out and picked up a glass of red wine, sipping it slowly as he sat on his throne.

“Ah, but isn’t that what you said about the rose, too? Remember how that ended?” Andreius chided.

“This is different.” King Mihnea nodded confidently. “Dahlias don’t have any thorns.”

—————————————————————

Meanwhile, Sebastian, Ciel, Vincent, and Lavinia were all in route to conduct their visit to Romania.

They took most of the servants with them, leaving only Tanaka and a few hired hands to look after the manor during their long trip.

Ciel scowled the entire journey but Lavinia and Vincent both enjoyed traveling through Europe.

France, Switzerland, Austria, Hungary……..

Along the way, Ciel would occasionally drop her scowl when they found a particularly delicious bakery or when Sebastian spent an evening covering her in kisses.

All in all, the Phantomhive-Michaelis family were enjoying their family holiday.

Eventually, their carriages began to cross through the beautiful but desolate Romanian countryside.

It was only a short time later that Ciel and Sebastian saw something vaguely come into view. 

“Are we finally here?” Ciel asked Sebastian, sitting on his lap while they shared a kiss.

The couple had the luxury of a private carriage.

Lavinia and Vincent had elected to ride with Snake, Finny, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy.

Lavinia and Vincent had grown up playing in the gardens with Finny, having bedtime stories read to them by Mey-Rin, and enjoying games with Snake and Baldroy.

Both of the children were very close to the servants and they enjoyed spending time with them.

“It appears we are, kitten~.” Sebastian purred, giving Ciel another peck before she pulled away.

Ciel crawled off of Sebastian’s lap and opened the curtain that covered the carriage window while they approached some tall, iron gates.

“Are you certain that we’ve come to the right place?” Ciel asked Sebastian with narrowed eyes.

“Quite certain, young master.” Sebastian added, raising a brow. “Is something the matter?”

“No.” Ciel said. “It just looks very………” Ciel’s voice trailed off as she squinted out the window at the outline of a village and the silhouette of a castle that came into view.

“Very what?” Sebastian asked.

“.....Old.” 

—————————————————————

The iron gates creaked open and slowly, cautiously, the carriages that carried Ciel, Sebastian, and their family rolled inside.

Sebastian, Ciel, Lavinia, Vincent, and the servants were all glued to the windows, taking in their first glimpse of King Mihnea’s domain as they made their way through the village.

Ciel’s first impression was correct.

It was old, indeed.

The village buildings were made from antique wood and stone.

The entire town was very damask.

There were no bright colors…..

No unnecessary decorations

No frivolously styled architecture.

The castle lurched over the bleak village as if it were watching the smaller buildings to see what they would do.

It appeared to be made of white stone with a reddish-brownish roof, composed of a material that no one could really determine.

Whether King Mihnea was from the 1600s or not, his kingdom certainly looked as if it hadn’t been updated since then.

Thatched roofs, medieval tools left on porches and in work areas, carriages that were obsolete passed by the Phantomhive group as they rode past.

But despite the stark appearance of the village, it was the people that really stood out.

Everyone’s clothes were as dated as the buildings.

Even those who were clearly wealthy wore  
garments that would have been deemed fashionable in Queen Elizabeth I’s time…..

But no one in the gloomy town was seen without a smile.

Everyone, including the humble workers appeared to have a pleasant expression on their face as they went about their tasks.

Old things, old clothes, happy people.

It was an odd combination to say the least.

As those riding in the Phantomhive caravan studied the surroundings more closely, things seemed odder still...

Ciel noticed a child sleeping openly in the street, as if there was nothing to fear.

The child was well groomed and Ciel surmised that the little one probably had a home and parents.

The doors and windows on every house was left wide open and the people inside went about their business casually.

Although the bluenette narrowed her eyes as she noticed that cloves of garlic were hung here and there in posts throughout the village and over the doorway to certain houses.

That didn’t surprise Ciel.

She knew what the garlic was for.

It was shocking though, that in the center of town, on a large, old fountain, there was a finely engraved, solid gold box sitting on the ledge.

It looked like it was inlaid with rubies and emeralds. 

Beyond its value as an antique, the box would clearly be worth more than a fortune if it was sold and melted down.

Common people who clearly led meager lives walked right past the solid gold box and didn’t touch it.

They didn’t even glance at it.

They ignored it completely.

Ciel furrowed her brow.

She could see a thick layer of wind blown dust and dirt on top of the box.

It had been there for a long time.

Why then, had no one stolen it?

In London, the gold box would have disappeared in a few moments. 

Ciel loved her country but England teemed with gangs, robbers, arsonists, murderers, rapists….

You certainly didn’t let your children sleep in the street there.

Why was no one in Romania concerned about their safety?

“This is a strange place, Sebastian.” Ciel whispered to her husband, glancing over at him as the carriages rumbled towards the castle.

“Indeed.” Sebastian said shrewdly, looking back at Ciel. “Stay close to me, kitten.” Sebastian said cautiously.

Ciel nodded silently.

Together, they would have to watch their daughter very closely here.

—————————————————————-

Little did Sebastian and Ciel know, but as they approached, King Mihnea’s eyes were upon them. 

Perched on the craggy edge of the castle’s tallest tower, the king’s cloak whipped in the wind as he leaned against the stone with folded arms and narrowed eyes.

Under his reign, Romania did not see many visitors, especially from England.

But his recent trip had caused him to open his heart and make an exception.

The King recognized those carriages and as such, he knew who was riding inside of them.

The young, beautiful woman wanting so badly to have a taste of his power, to know what it was like to stand by a king’s side…..

As his majesty continued to watch the Phantomhive carriages ascend the cliff that led to the castle, he sighed as he imagined a future with Lavinia on his arm as his wife and queen.

King Mihnea was very persuasive and extremely charismatic.

Right now, the girl only admired him for his power and status, but he could change that.

He could make Lavinia and her skeptical mother see him for what he really was……….

And if he failed for some reason, he could always be more…forceful…….so to speak.

Regardless, his attempts could now begin.

Ciel’s carriages drew closer and King Mihnea felt excitement shoot through his veins as he thought of seeing Lavinia’s flawless face once more.

The King’s thin lips curled into a pleased smile as he spoke to himself, “My dahlia, you’ve come~.”


	5. Chapter 5 - A Fairytale?

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“This is just like a fairytale!” Lavinia cried excitedly as she clasped Vincent’s arm while the Phantomhive carriages rolled over the heavy drawbridge that led to King Mihnea’s castle.

Vincent raised an eyebrow at his sister’s exuberance. He glanced down at the dreary village below and the foreboding castle in front of them. “This is nothing like a fairytale, Livy. Please at least try to be realistic with your delusions, as skewed as they may be…..”

“Oh, shut it, Vincent!” Lavinia snapped, dropping Vincent’s arm and scowling at him as the carriages creaked to a stop. “You always try to ruin my fun!”

Vincent’s eyes widened.

He always ruined her fun?!

Vincent felt that his life had been nonstop fun until Lavinia had been born……

Then she had managed to take up most of Sebastian and Ciel’s time.

Vincent spoke in disbelief as the carriage rolled to a stop. “ME? Ruin YOUR fun?! Listen, dear, baby sister, from the day you were—“

“—Ay, you two, quiet down, we’re here.” Baldroy interrupted, looking out the back window just as Sebastian and Ciel stepped out of their carriage.

Snake opened the door and the children exited their carriage first, followed by the servants.

The small group felt like tiny insects as they gazed up at the massive, ominous, white castle that loomed over them.

Everyone stood silently as a drafty wind gently blew past them.

They were all too busy taking in the sight to speak.

The castle was definitely from the 1600s, if it was that new…...

Inside the drawbridge, many staircases and small outbuildings lined the inner walls of the castle entrance, all seemingly leftover from the medieval period.

“Should we…...walk up to the door?” Ciel asked Sebastian.

“I’m sure someone will come for us, kitten.” Sebastian whispered in Ciel’s ear.

Sebastian was correct.

Soon, several of the king's servants appeared and ushered Ciel and her entourage inside.

The servants were quickly shown to a different part of the grand palace, while Ciel, Sebastian, Vincent, and Lavinia were taken through the front door, seeing the massive, antique interior for the first time.

Though the enormous structure was made from cold stone, the castle’s entry room was surprisingly warm due to a gigantic fireplace. 

Everyone took a deep breath to expel the chilly air from their lungs.

The castle smelled of vetiver and musk.

It was the scent of ages past, a heavy scent that permeated the air and mingled with the embers from the crackling fire.

“I love it!” Lavinia exclaimed as her rosy lips curved into a smile. “It smells like royalty in here!”

—————————————————————

He had been received at Ciel’s home with dinner and so King Mihnea assumed that was an English custom.

A grand banquet was prepared in the large castle dining hall and it was there that King Mihnea made his first personal appearance to his guests.

The King waved to everyone and greeted them with a smile as he took his place at the head of the table.

Lavinia sat on his right, Vincent on his left, and Sebastian and Ciel next to their children.

While drinking his glass of red wine, the King snapped his fingers and dinner was served.

“I fondly welcome you all to my home, Romania. I hope Earl, that you and your family will enjoy your time here.” King Mihnea said regally while they all began to eat.

“Thank you very much, your majesty.” Ciel nodded formally. “We’ve had a long journey and we’re all rather exhausted. I do hope you won’t think us rude if we retire early tonight?”

“I’m not tired at all, mother!” Lavinia said quickly with a disappointed frown.

Oh no, if there was an activity planned or an event taking place, as long as King Mihnea was going to be there, Lavinia could find the energy to stay awake for days.

“Hold your tongue!” Ciel hissed to Lavinia quietly so only she would hear.

No one else heard what Ciel said but everyone sensed the tension between mother and daughter.

“Of course.” King Mihnea nodded graciously to Ciel, “My servants will be happy to show you to your rooms as soon as you wish. I hope your journey was not too difficult?”

“Lengthy but not difficult, no.” Sebastian nodded with a cordial smile.

“We got to see a lot of the countryside!” Vincent chimed in cheerfully. “It was a nice change of pace, really. When I assume the Earlship, I imagine I won’t be traveling much, so I’m grateful for the opportunity.” 

Ciel scowled at her son’s positive remarks.

As Vincent spoke, an idea flashed into King Mihnea’s mind, and his eyes flickered with excitement. “Ah, well then, young Vincent, if you enjoy sampling other cultures, your father must take you to the Romani enclave on the outskirts of town. It’s truly something to experience.” 

A young man like Vincent, strong and proud, full of youth and all of its follies……..

Sebastian, his father, chaperoning over him…..

King Mihnea smiled.

Yes, the boy would make the perfect distraction.

But then, the King’s dark eyes met Ciel’s cold scowl.

Ah, what of her, the mother?

King Mihnea thought up a plan quickly. “I trust you will be capable of meeting with my advisor for a private tour, Earl Phantomhive? It’s very important to me that a visiting boyar such as yourself has a proper introduction to my beautiful country.” 

King Mihnea caught Ciel off guard once more. 

The bluenette’s mouth almost fell open in irritated surprise before she smiled very slightly and nodded. “Yes, of course. I’d be very interested to see everything your kingdom has to offer.”

Ciel and King Mihnea held each other’s gaze for a lingering, awkward moment.

I will expose you for what you really are. Ciel thought silently.

I will have the dahlia for myself. King Mihnea thought at the same time.

Ciel spoke first.

“Well, then, I suppose it’s quite late. We should all get to bed and rest. Thank you, your majesty, for welcoming us and for the lovely meal. We look forward to seeing more of your kingdom.” Ciel said commandingly, rising from the table with Sebastian at her side.

Vincent stood and followed, surprised by their abrupt exit.

Lavinia pouted, standing slowly from her chair.

Sebastian, Ciel, and Vincent began to walk with the King’s servants to their rooms, but Lavinia lingered a moment with the King.

“But your majesty,” Lavinia began, pursing her lips together in a deep pout, trying to look as pitiful as possible, “Pardon my impetuousness, but what am I to do? You didn’t mention me.”

“That is because I have special plans for you, my dahlia. I am positive that what I have in mind will be to your liking.” King Mihnea said, his voice low and cool, purring out the words to her.

Lavinia smiled brightly and curtseyed to the King before she took her leave and practically skipped after the servant who led her to her room.

King Mihnea smirked to himself as he watched Lavinia leave the room, “Special plans, indeed~.”

—————————————————————

“He ate with the rest of us, bocchan.” Sebastian chided Ciel while they readied for bed in the large, stone bedroom they had been given.

“Bronze, Sebastian.” Ciel replied. “Did you not see the servingware? It was bronze, not silver. And I haven’t noticed a single mirror in this castle.”

“I didn’t think vampires ate roast beef and potatoes.” Sebastian shrugged.

Ciel scowled over at her husband.

“Shall I go and protect Lavinia, once more?” Sebastian asked.

He hoped Ciel would decline his offer.

But the order was resolute as it fell from the bluenette’s lips. “Absolutely.” 

No!!!!

Alone in this medieval bedroom, with the soft glow of the candlelight, would this not be the perfect place to make love?

Although, Sebastian felt that anywhere was the perfect place to make love to his beloved bluenette~.

Struggling not to growl, Sebastian forced a pleasant smile onto his face as he replied, “Of course, my beautiful kitten.”

A scowl washed over Sebastian’s face as he picked up a heavy bronze candelabra that sat on the nightstand and left, making his way down the long corridor to Lavinia’s room.

Sebastian knocked on her door. “Lavinia? My darling? It’s me, your father. I’m afraid your mother requested I check on you once again.”

Sebastian waited.

Silence.

No footsteps.

No voice.

Sebastian’s scowl deepened.

Raising his hand once more, Sebastian tried again, rapping a little more loudly on his daughter’s door. “Lavinia? My dear, let me in, please.” 

Silence still.

This time, Sebastian’s brow furrowed in concern.

Sebastian reached out and grabbed the doorknob.

His tapered eyes widened when he realized it was locked.

If Lavinia would obey anyone on earth, the headstrong female Phantomhive would obey her adored father, Sebastian.

Lavinia would have never locked the door to keep him out.

“Lavinia!” Sebastian called, pouding on the door. “LAVINIA!”

————————————————————

A short while ago, while Lavinia was being shown to her room, King Mihnea’s cloak had billowed in the night wind as he crept down from his perch on the castle’s tallest tower.

Slowly, surely, the King had made his way across the castle’s white stones like a giant, silent spider until he was at Lavinia’s window.

From the dark cover of night, King Mihnea had silently watched as Lavinia slipped off her tight corset and all of her garments except her chemise, washed up, and laid down to rest.

King Mihnea’s eyes softened as he watched her shift uncomfortably in her bed, unable to fall asleep.

Putting his palm under his lips, King Mihnea blew into his hand. 

The wind from his exhale gently opened the arched windows and enveloped Lavinia in a soothing scent of lavender and chamomile.

Ciel’s youngest child couldn’t really describe the feeling, but suddenly, she was unable to keep her eyes open.

Lavinia Michaelis fell fast asleep with a pleasant, relaxed smile on her face.

King Mihnea grinned.

Now that Lavinia was in his country, in his home, he could move at will.

The embroidered tapestry curtains that hung from the windows swayed in the evening breeze.

One minute, King Mihnea was not there.

And the next minute, he was, stepping from the night into his dahlia’s room silently, stealthily.

King Mihnea’s cold eyes softened as he glanced down at Lavinia’s sleeping form, her pale skin illuminated by the soft moonlight. 

Reaching out his index finger, King Mihnea drug his fingertip over the outline of her petite shoulder….

Across her collarbone………

Up the delicate flesh that covered her lily-white neck……..

King Mihnea removed his finger.

Making his weight seemingly undetectable, the King gently set down on Lavinia’s bed and hovered over her.

His brow furrowed suddenly.

Movement…..

From the hallway…….

Without turning around, King Mihnea snapped his fingers and instantly the antique, steel lock on Lavinia’s door turned.

“Lavinia?” King Mihnea heard Sebastian’s voice call from the other side of the door.

King Mihnea let out a low chuckle.

While Sebastian called her name and banged on the door, the King turned back to admiring Lavinia.

He could take however long he liked, she would not wake from her sleep until he wanted.

And her father certainly couldn’t get in…..

But as Sebastian’s cries became more desperate, the King snarled.

The King supposed it was best not to rouse suspicion the very first night.

King Mihnea reached inside his vest and pulled out a golden chain with a beautiful lilac cameo hanging from it.

King Mihnea unfastened the trinket from his neck and gently placed it around Lavinia’s instead.

“A blossom for a blossom~.” The King purred softly, admiring the way the necklace complimented Lavinia’s silky, raven-black hair.

Sebastian began to slam himself against the door and King Mihnea narrowed his eyes.

In one great burst, it all happened at once.

King Mihnea swept out of the room as swiftly as he had entered, the lock on the door was inexplicably undone, and Lavinia sat up with a gasp just as Sebastian came crashing into the room.

“Lavinia!” Sebastian cried in relief.

“Father!” Lavinia gasped in surprise.

“Do not lock your door! I thought something terrible had happened. Really, you shouldn’t worry me like that.” Sebastian said with a hint of irritation in his stoic voice.

“I didn’t lock my door, father! The last thing I remember is laying down to sleep, but the door was unlocked.” Lavinia said with a frown.

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed as he saw Lavinia’s new gift glisten in the moonlight.

Sebastian knew each piece of jewelry in his daughter’s extensive collection.

Most pieces he had ordered himself and they were all custom made…….

But this………..

Sebastian looked at his younger child and asked very seriously, “Where did you get that?”

Lavinia looked down at her new necklace with a gasp.

Sebastian saw his daughter’s eyes widen in surprise but then an eerie calm came across her face.

Lavinia answered Sebastian with a cool confidence, as if the words were being placed into her mouth, “It was a gift from the King.”

Sebastian felt an odd chill crawl up his arm.

Surely…...surely Ciel hadn’t been…...right?


	6. Chapter 6 - Night Garden

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
————————————————————

Sebastian slept in the chair by his daughter’s side for the rest of the night.

The chair in the castle wasn’t quite as comfortable as the one in Lavinia’s room at home.

During breakfast, Sebastian grimaced when he noticed that his shoulder and neck were rather sore.

Ciel asked Sebastian how the previous night had gone and Sebastian had replied that it was fine.

Something wasn’t right, no, but Sebastian didn’t want to worry his little bluenette unnecessarily.

No, the Phantomhive butler wanted to run some investigations of his own before he concerned Ciel, and certainly before he accepted her outlandish claims.

King Mihnea did not join his guests for breakfast, sending one of his servants in his place to state his regrets.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at Sebastian when the messenger came in.

Sebastian threw Ciel a look.

Ciel turned back to her meal.

After breakfast, one of the servants showed the family to the castle library.

Though many volumes were in Romanian, the castle boasted a vast collection which had a great many books in English and several highly valuable bookshelves filled with one of a kind, ancient editions.

Lavinia and Vincent were avid readers and they both had a grand morning browsing through the library.

Ciel sat at a desk in the massive room, sipping her tea.

Sebastian dutifully stayed by his wife’s side.

“Are you positive everything was fine last night?” Ciel asked Sebastian.

“I am, young master.” Sebastian nodded.

Sebastian did not lie.

Everything was fine as soon as he arrived at his daughter’s door……...

“Then where did Lavinia get that necklace?” Ciel asked cooly while she eyed her youngest child closely and took another drink from her cup.

Sebastian chuckled.

So he was found out…….

“I cannot lie. Everything went well last night, but that necklace is an oddity. I questioned her about it and at first she replied that she didn’t know, then she told me the King had given it to her.” Sebastian explained.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ciel asked immediately, her usual scowl quickly distorting her fair features.

“Because I knew you’d be worried and I didn’t want you to be…...until I find out a bit more, at least.” Sebastian replied.

“What do you mean?” Ciel asked curiously.

“I intend to have a look around once everyone’s busy later.” Sebastian whispered. “You know, kitten, just like the old days~.” Sebastian added with a purr.

Ciel brightened up a little, as if that idea pleased her.

“Yes, Sebastian, I think that’s a brilliant plan.” Ciel nodded.

Ciel’s sapphire eyes were full of hope.

Sebastian’s gaze was full of love.

Quickly, while the children’s backs were turned, Sebastian closed the distance between him and Ciel and stole a sweet kiss from her lips.

“We saw that.” Vincent chided, not looking up from his book.

Ciel frowned.

Sebastian scowled. “No you didn’t.” 

“Yes we did.” Lavinia said, smiling over at her brother so that her mother and father couldn’t see.

Lavinia and Vincent shared a quiet giggle.

“Very well, then. Turn around and have a better look.” Sebastian purred as he kissed Ciel again.

“Father!” Vincent shouted.

Lavinia shrieked and ran from the room.

Ciel’s cheeks were apple red when Sebastian pulled away a second later.

“Was that necessary?” Ciel asked her husband.

Vincent and Ciel both looked mortified.

Sebastian just chuckled. “What kind of father would I be if I couldn’t even embarrass my own children?”

—————————————————————-

As the morning drifted into afternoon, the day’s planned activities began to unfold.

Vincent was told that a carriage would be leaving shortly to take him to the Romani enclave, for his entertainment.

King Mihnea had planned for Sebastian to accompany Vincent but Sebastian slyly stayed behind, sending Baldroy, Finny, and Snake with his son instead.

Sebastian promised he would meet them all later…..

He just had a bit of research to do first~.

While Vincent’s carriage departed and rolled across the drawbridge, Sebastian grinned from the window.

Surely, the Romanian king would be giving Ciel the tour he had promised.

What an excellent opportunity to learn the secrets of this strange place~.

————————————————————

While Sebastian stealthily began to wander around the ancient castle, Ciel stood, blinking at Andreius incredulously.

The King’s advisor bowed respectfully to the bluenette. “Yes, I’m afraid you’re correct. The King sends his deepest regrets but he has sent me, his advisor, to conduct the tour in his place.”

Ciel scowled.

She was a distinguished guest of this country’s monarch.

Shouldn’t that monarch himself be the one conducting the tour to a visiting noble?

“I see.” Ciel replied to Andreius coldly.

The bluenette glanced out the window.

The sun was already starting to drop lower in the sky, soon it would be twilight, and then it would be evening.

“Perhaps then, we should just wait until tomorrow? It’s rather late and I’d hate to keep you from your duties.” The bluenette sniffed haughtily.

“Oh no, no, your Earlship!” The advisor spoke in a heavy accent, “There is no better time to see Romania than at night! Please! The King will have my head if I do not at least begin to show you the wonders of our homeland right away!”

“Very well…..” Ciel suspiciously agreed.

She followed Andreius as he began with a guided, informative tour of the castle and its grounds.

Ciel pretended to listen, but too many unanswered questions flashed through her mind for her to focus very well.

Why on earth would anyone try to give a tour at such a ridiculous hour?

Why was it so important that this be done today?

She and her family would be here for awhile, resting from their long journey.

Ciel didn’t understand the rush.

But………

Better yet…….

What kind of a king sent his advisor in his place?

Ciel found the decision to be in poor taste.

Did King Mihnea want Victoria to hear of his negligence?

—————————————————————

But King Mihnea was not negligent, he was simply uninterested.

King Mihnea was indeed going to give a tour to a Phantomhive that evening.

Just not to Ciel……

What did he want with her?

No, the King had a much more pleasant night planned.

In his large bedroom, the King made sure his dark hair was immaculately combed.

He dressed himself in his finest grey silk vest and black, woolen suit.

Once the King slid his long, black cloak across his shoulders, he then tied his red, ruffled jabot around his neck and looked at himself in the mirror.

Yes, Ciel had been incorrect.

There were mirrors in the castle.

Many mirrors.

As King Mihnea looked into the mirror in his room, he decided his appearance was pleasing enough.

The King walked out of his room, made his way down the stone staircase, and through the dank hallways that housed the castle dungeons and family crypts, to finally arrive outside the back of the massive building.

The moon was starting to rise in the sky and King Mihnea smiled.

In front of him, he watched in wonder as his collection of rare flowers slowly began to bloom and blossom under the moon’s soft glow.

Dahlias and roses.

Roses and dahlias.

The King referred to women he loved like flowers because flowers were some of his favorite things.

Night flowers, especially.

Contrary to what Ciel would claim, the King preferred flowers that bloomed only at night due to their rarity and exclusiveness.

Over the years, the King had imported many species from several different lands and now they were all growing in their designated spot behind the castle. 

No one thought much about night flowers, just like no one thought much about Romania. 

The King’s dark eyes grew soft as he bent to admire the soft petals of each delicate bud, smiling approvingly.

Slowly, he stood up.

Raising his hand, King Mihnea grinned while he snapped his fingers and spoke, “Come join me, my dahlia~.”

—————————————————————

Lavinia was in her room, bored and flipping through her latest issue of Harper’s Bazaar when the strangest thing happened.

For some reason, she thought she heard the King’s voice.

“Your majesty?” Lavinia called, thinking he was at her door.

Lavinia stood up and walked over.

She opened her door…….

No one was there.

Lavinia blinked but she felt a strange confidence.

Stepping out into the hallway, she put one foot in front of the other until she found herself standing outside the back of the castle.

Lavinia blinked.

On her left was what looked to be a garden of some sort and on her right was……

“Good evening, my dahlia~.” King Mihnea smiled fondly at Lavinia, bowing respectfully to her while his cloak billowed in the night air.

“Your majesty…..” Lavinia gasped in surprise, managing to regain her wits enough to curtsey.

“I thought you may enjoy beautiful things like I do.” The King explained, offering Lavinia his arm.

“Oh, I am a great lover of beauty and art!” Lavinia exclaimed, happily rushing over and clinging to the King.

Yes, Lavinia loved beauty too, especially when she was the beautiful thing being admired…...

“Then I’d like to show you my night garden.” The King replied, flashing Lavinia a formal smile. 

He politely walked Lavinia over to stand in front of the many rows of flowers.

The King watched as Lavinia’s eyes sparkled while she took in the sight.

Different species, varying shades of white, red, purple, and green……….

All of the rare flowers blended together to make a lovely, moonlit tapestry that was both beautiful and mesmerizing. 

“It’s wonderful….” Lavinia replied breathlessly. 

“Let us step closer then, my dahlia~. But be careful…..every blossom is fragile and every bloom is precious.” The King warned as he walked Lavinia closer, allowing her to admire the flowers at a shorter distance.

“They’re lovely!” Lavinia said with a smile.

Floral arrangements were very in……

How fashionable of the King!

“They’re positively gorgeous!” Lavinia giggled with a bright smile, reaching a delicate hand out to gently touch the soft petals of a datura.

King Mihena’s eyes glistened with pride at Lavinia’s happiness.

The King loved flowers, yes, just like he loved his people. 

The night garden was a symbol.

Each Romanian citizen was a flower to the King, precious and delicate.

Showing his carefully cultivated garden to Lavinia was a silent exam….

…..But the way that Lavinia admired the garden and treated its flowers pleased the King.

Lavinia passed King Mihnea’s secret exam.

If Lavinia treated his people with the same exuberance and consideration that she treated his flowers with, then King Mihnea had chosen wisely.

Lavinia Michaelis would make King Mihnea an excellent queen.


	7. Chapter 7 - Peril

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

While King Mihnea showed off his flower garden to Lavinia, Sebastian prowled around, looking for clues, evidence, and anything else out of the ordinary.

While there was no direct proof to support Ciel’s claims, Sebastian did learn several…..interesting…..things about the castle, it’s grounds, and Romania.

Searching through the history books and the records in the castle library, Sebastian learned that Romania had not been in a direct war since the seventeenth century.

Also, the country currently had no military at all.

Not a single soldier.

The town was covered in churches, and right beside the King’s bedroom, Sebastian found an elaborate altar, strung with rosaries and lined with crucifixes.

In that small room, the Phantomhive butler found a candle that was still warm, presumably having been extinguished a very short time ago…...

Sebastian blinked.

Surely then, Ciel’s suspicions couldn’t possibly be true?

Sebastian took his search farther, leaving the castle discreetly and journeying out into the village. 

Sebastian questioned every passing citizen he could about King Mihnea.

Sebastian asked people’s opinions about their king.

Sebastian invited them to share any strange occurances they had noticed.

Sebastian asked them to voice any fears that they had about their ruler.

All Sebastian received from the people he interviewed was warm smiles, praises for King Mihnea, and firm denial of any odd, or out of place happenings.

“Our King protects us!” One man happily cried.

“King Mihnea is fair and strong. There is no hunger or war in our country.” A woman happily vouched, blushing at Sebastian’s handsome face. 

“Why are you asking so many questions, stranger?” An elderly man asked Sebastian in exchange, peering at him with beady, suspicious eyes.

Once Sebastian felt as if his investigations were complete, or, at least, fulfilled for the night, he walked through the village towards the Romani enclave to meet up with Vincent and the others.

Sebastian smirked.

Things were strange here, yes.

King Mihnea and Romania as a whole were a little…eclectic, but there was no evidence that the King was a vampire just because he dressed in red and claimed Vlad the Impaler as an ancestor.

Sebastian chuckled as the encampment came into view, thinking of Ciel’s accusation.

For goodness sakes!

—————————————————————

“There ya go, lad, there ya go.” Baldroy muttered with a frown.

Baldroy was standing next to Finny and Snake, who looked equally concerned as the Phantomhive cook pat Vincent robustly on the back while he wretched violently in a corner.

Vincent, Baldroy, and the others had enjoyed themselves at the Romani encampment, but Vincent enjoyed himself a little too much.

It had started with a pleasant, boastful chat between Baldroy and an old British expat, who, like Baldroy, was a veteran……..

Then it progressed to arm wrestling……

The Romani musicians played their violins faster and the women began to dance closer to the table…….

Then it progressed further still to drinking a pint……

Or five….

Faster and closer……

Faster and closer ...

In the jovial spirit of the party, a puff or two from an opium pipe was taken as it was passed around….

Finny declined.

Snake just watched.

But Baldroy was happy to partake, and he took it like a man, along with his new war friend.

Vincent, full of youth’s innocence and eager to fit in with these brave, experienced soldiers, partook in the same capacity that Baldroy had……

Unfortunately, Vincent did not hold it as stoically as Baldroy………...

“HHUURRRKK!!”

“It’ll be over soon, lad.” Baldroy reassured the sick young man.

Snake happened to look over and his eyes widened when he saw Sebastian approaching.

“‘Uh-oh…..’ Says Emily.” Snake said in bewilderment.

Sebastian’s eyes widened as well once he came upon the scene. 

Sebastian looked first at Finny and Snake staring at him in horror, then at Baldroy who was trying to keep Vincent from falling over.

Then Sebastian saw that his son’s face was as green as pond scum.

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed at the four, who all gave him nervous grins in return.

Sebastian’s voice, usually so smooth and calm, rang with rage as he spat out the words, “What on earth is going on here?!”

—————————————————————

Meanwhile, Ciel was in the process of completing her tour with a profound scowl on her pale face as Andreius, the King’s Advisor, droned on and on about the ancient history of the secluded nation. 

It wasn’t that Ciel was disinterested, as a noble herself, she could respect the history of any kingdom.

No, Ciel knew that this “tour” must really be a distraction for something.

Where was King Mihnea and what was he doing?

That was what Ciel really wanted to know, not how many men it took to raise a single white stone for the construction of the castle.

The bluenette thought that the tour may continue for several hours.

To Ciel’s dismay, it lasted far past dusk, and Andreius even took her out into the village once the moon was sitting in the top of the sky, determined to show her everything right then and there.

As they walked through the streets, Ciel did notice that there was a line of black trees that lined the back rim of the village. 

Even in the night, the trees had the darkest bark and leaves that Ciel had ever seen.

“What’s back there?” Ciel interrupted Andreius.

Is that where King Mihnea lures his victims? Ciel thought to herself.

Andreius narrowed his eyes at Ciel. “That’s the northern edge of the village. It’s not…...it’s a bad place. For safety reasons, we never cross that line of trees. If you’ll follow me now, I’d like to show you——“

While the King’s advisor went on talking and turned down a street to showcase a different part of the town, Ciel silently slipped away.

The bluenette scowled as she walked to those dark, dark trees and began to push her way through.

Safety reasons, eh?

Hah!

Beyond those trees must be where King Mihnea carried out his despicable deeds.

Ciel was going to expose him one way or another.

But as the bluenette crossed the tree line, her eyes widened, and she found that she had made a horrible mistake.

At first, there was just darkness…..

Then slowly one appeared……

Then another…..

Two more…..

Four more…..

Monster after monster came crawling towards Ciel. 

Their eyes were open but unseeing, their hands reaching out, their teeth sharp and ready to slice through flesh and bone.....and they were all coming for her.

Ciel was petrified.

Ciel didn’t know what to do, what to say, or where to run…..

Suddenly, Ciel found herself surrounded by monsters and she realized that she had no hope of running back through the trees to escape.

Using her most effective defense, the bluenette opened up her mouth and cried out, just as the fingers of the monsters gripped her shoulders, “SEBASTIAN!”

—————————————————————

Sebastian had quickly demanded that the carriage return them all to the castle, purchasing a couple of wooden buckets for the trip first.

“I…...I’m sorry…...fa-HURKK!” Vincent tried to express his sincerest apologies to Sebastian between episodes of violent heaving.

“Head over the bucket, son. Head over the bucket.” Sebastian chastised, holding Vincent firmly in the proper position by a fistful of his bluenette hair.

Baldroy, Snake, and Finny all recoiled to avoid being splashed.

“‘My goodness’ says Oscar.” Snake commented with wide eyes.

“Should we call a doctor?” Baldroy asked Sebastian, frowning in concern.

“He’ll be fine once it leaves his system, no thanks to you three, of course.” Sebastian said with a scowl, narrowing his eyes at the servants.

All of them looked back at Sebastian sheepishly.

“I didn’t drink, Mr. Sebastian!” Finny exclaimed.

“‘This was all Baldroy’s idea’, says Toldstoy.” Snake quickly declared.

“I drank and smoked and I’m fine!” Baldroy said with a shrug. “When I was Vincent’s age, I could do twice what I did tonight and be up for duty at sunrise. It’s not my fault the lad has a tender stomach.”

“I do not have a tender stomach.” Vincent hissed, still hanging over his bucket as the carriage tumbled along.

The bumpy, cobblestone streets were not helping…..

Sebastian frowned as Vincent wretched once more.

Once Vincent was finished, he gripped the edge of his bucket with a shaky hand and asked Sebastian pleadingly, “Father, please……..please don’t tell mother about this.”

Sebastian let out a deep sigh and scowled at his son.

Why did Vincent place him in such a quandary?

Ciel should be told about Vincent’s irresponsible behavior, yes, but Sebastian knew that if his bluenette found out what had happened, Sebastian may lose his firstborn.

—————————————————————

Sebastian was so busy helping his son and reprimanding the servants that he did not hear Ciel’s desperate scream for help.

However, as King Mihnea bent down to gently show the elegant petals of one of his flowers to Lavinia, his eyes widened.

“Your majesty?” Lavinia blinked as King Mihnea quickly squeezed his eyes shut.

There……..

Beyond the black trees, where no living person should be…….

Somehow, the dahlia’s mother had wandered there, into that forbidden place!

“Your majesty?” Lavinia asked again with a frown.

Lavinia reached out to touch the King’s shoulder, but before her hand even brushed the black fabric of his cloak, he bolted.

In one burst of whirling blackness, the King dashed off, and Lavinia found herself alone beside the elegant night garden.

Lavinia frowned.

The evening had been going so well!

Was it something she said?

—————————————————————

“SEBASTIAN!” Ciel screamed again.

The bluenette closed her eyes as the monsters’ hands grabbed onto her.

How many were there?

Ciel didn’t know, all she felt was fingers closing, palms squeezing, arms pulling……..

Another moment more and their nails would dig into her flesh, their teeth would rip her apart while they consumed her……..

And Sebastian wasn’t——

Sebastian…….

All of a sudden, the hands released Ciel.

Ciel opened her eyes when she heard a roar of anger.

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried triumphantly.

In front of the bluenette, a tall man with dark hair growled angrily while he proceeded to demolish the hoard of attacking monsters.

Left to right…….

Top to bottom……

Ciel watched the man tear them to shreds as easily as if they were paper dolls with a snarl on his face the entire time.

His face……….

Once it was over, the monsters, or what was left of them, lay crumpled at the man’s feet and he stood over them, with his hands still outstretched and his chest heaving with exertion.

The man turned and looked at Ciel with wide eyes.

That was when Ciel got a good look at his face.

“Sebastian!!” Ciel screamed again, scurrying backwards as the man began to take heavy, ominous steps towards her.

The man was not Sebastian!

It was King Mihnea who had come.

King Mihnea had destroyed the monsters.

As the King advanced towards Ciel with a strange look in his eye, there in the dark forest where no one could hear her screams, Ciel gave one last, desperate wail, trying and begging to get anyone’s attention….

“SEBASTIAN!!!!”

It was too late.

King Mihnea approached the bluenette, and towered over her.

Ciel shivered in fear as the King bent down…..

King Mihnea probably knew that Ciel was aware of his secret and his true self…..

Ciel squeezed her eyes shut tight when she felt King Mihnea’s breath hit her face.

If he was going to kill her, to destroy her so he could get to her daughter, Ciel had no way to defend herself against such an attack.

Ciel just hoped that the King executed her quickly.


	8. Chapter 8 - Cursed?

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Ciel’s chest heaved with absolute terror.

The bluenette’s eyes were squeezed shut so tightly that they hurt.

What was the vampire waiting on?

Did he like watching his victims squirm before he ripped their throats out?

What kind of——-

“We should be returning soon. Your family will be worried.” 

King Mihnea’s formal, stoic voice rang out into the cold, night air and shattered Ciel’s thoughts.

The bluenette dared to open her eyes.

The King was crouching in front of her, with his palm open, waiting for Ciel to take his hand.

Ciel looked at King Mihnea with as much dignity as she could in her terrified state. “W...What..?”

“We should return.” King Mihnea repeated very slowly, “The others will be worried.”

“You just slaughtered your own kind!” Ciel spat. “I don’t know why it’s taking you so long to kill me!”

The King raised an eyebrow at Ciel.

“This is the forest of the cursed. The cursed are who and what attacked you. I am not one of them.” King Mihnea replied in a calm, patient voice.

“I know what you are!” Ciel spat.

“Yes, I am the King of Romania, attempting to save my guest from the forest of the cursed.” King Mihnea replied again very slowly and stretched his hand out closer to Ciel.

Ciel was still not happy, but she was beginning to finally recover from her abject terror and realize that the King was not interested in harming her.

With a scowl, Ciel reached out and took King Mihnea’s hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

“How many of your people are killed by those ...by those things?!” Ciel asked angrily.

“None. Because this is the cursed forest and my people do not wander into cursed forests.” King Mihnea said mockingly.

Ciel grit her teeth. “Don’t patronize me, your majesty! You may be the King, but I see you for what you truly are!” Ciel hissed, balling her hands into fists.

“And what would that be?” King Mihnea asked.

“A vampire!” Ciel spat.

Her accusation was definite and hateful.

Ciel was so certain of herself.

Maybe it was exhilaration of being rescued from the monsters, or just the shock of the entire situation that made Ciel so bold while she stood alone in front of the powerful King. 

However, most people would consider it unwise to accuse one’s much taller and much stronger rescuer of such a thing in a dark, secluded place.

Had King Mihnea been a villain, it would have been extremely easy for him to dispose of the bluenette right where she stood.

Fortunately, for Ciel, she was wrong about many different things.

King Mihnea chuckled lowly, “Is that so?”

“Yes!” Ciel replied without hesitation. “You avoid mirrors and silver! You always disappear mysteriously and you only drink red wine! And that necklace you gave me daughter! I——“

“ ‘Vampire’ is a word that your countrymen invented, not mine.” King Mihnea said, narrowing his eyes at Ciel.

The bluenette sniffed haughtily. “So? What does it matter?”

“A ‘vampire’ is a fictional character, like a centaur or a faerie, a thing invented to amuse children and readers. There are no ‘vampires’. There is only me, King Mihnea Coconul.” The King said to Ciel very sternly.

“I know the truth.” Ciel hissed, narrowing her eyes at the King.

“The truth? You are so sure that you know it?” King Mihnea asked Ciel. “Then please, by all means, tell it to me.” 

Ciel looked flabbergasted for a moment, then her scowl deepened and she pointed her finger at the King while she stammered, “You are a monster! And……..and…..”

Silence fell between them as Ciel realized she didn’t know what else to add to her accusation.

The King was a monster.

And…….what?

Standing there after rescuing Ciel from certain death, patiently waiting or her to speak, the King suddenly didn’t seem so monstrous after all.

But…...

“You’re trying to take my daughter!” Ciel spat. “To kill her! To turn her into what you are…..”

King Mihnea stood silently in front of Ciel, waiting for her to finish her condemning statement.

“You do not know the truth.” The King replied with a scowl.

Ciel looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“But I will be happy to teach it to you, if you will allow me……” The King offered, extending his hand to the bluenette once more. 

Ciel frowned and reached out, taking the King’s hand again.

They began to walk and Ciel then took his arm.

Slowly, the King started to lead them out of the cursed forest.

“My ancestor Vlad the Impaler sought a great power to protect our nation. That power was passed down to his son and then his son’s son and so on until I inherited it.” King Mihnea explained.

“You mean being a vampire?” Ciel asked, clutching the King’s arm while he forged their way through the black trees.

The King chuckled. “I do not know what the power is called or where it comes from, merely that each Romanian King has used it since medieval times to protect our country. We were visited by a writer once and shortly after, the novel Dracula was published. I’m afraid that’s given us quite a poor reputation.” 

“So you don’t drink the blood of others to turn them into creatures like you?” Ciel asked.

“I do not. I only punish the wicked and eliminate threats to keep my people safe. Make no mistake, there are no others like me.” King Mihnea nodded.

“And you don’t feed on virgins?” Ciel blinked.

“No, I do not feed on virgins.” King Mihnea said very seriously, looking at Ciel as if that question personally offended him far more than any of her other statements.

“Are you immortal?” Ciel asked.

“Only God is truly immortal.” King Mihnea said solemnly, “I may not be killed as easily as you, but all that walk the earth will die, including you and including me. When that day comes, I will cling to the walls of the castle in which I was born and I will beg God for forgiveness.”

They walked in silence for a moment.

“....That is my only hope.” The King added quietly.

Ciel frowned in thought as they made their way along.

No……?

Maybe King Mihnea wasn’t a monster after all…..

The King was still rather vague on the exact perimeters of what he was, even though he vehemently denounced the label of “vampire”.

King Mihnea walked with Ciel in silence as he placed her back in the care of Andreius, who was very apologetic that he had lost track of the guest he was supposed to be showing around.

King Mihnea declined the invitation to ride back in the carriage with Ciel and his advisor.

Ciel looked out her window and saw King Mihnea waving to them.

The bluenette blinked and in an instant, the King had seemingly disappeared.

Truthfully, King Mihnea did not want to lose any more of his evening with Lavinia.

Ciel scowled as Andreius began to drone on and on again.

The King was a vampire, but he wasn’t…..

The King was surely dangerous, but he had protected Ciel……..

The bluenette sighed.

Ciel didn’t really know what to think.

—————————————————————

Sebastian, Vincent, Finny, Baldroy, and Snake all returned to the manor just before Ciel’s carriage arrived.

Sebastian stayed beside his son all night while the young man was violently sick in the dungeon.

Sebastian, along with the servants thought it would be best not to bring Vincent up into the castle until the…..worst…...of his sudden illness was over.

Ciel’s scowl deepened as she laid down to sleep after reading a brief note Sebastian had left on his pillow explaining his absence.

The note neglected to say that Vincent was ill.

Simultaneously, on the other side of the castle, King Mihnea walked Lavinia to her room with her hand on his arm.

The couple had finished looking at the King’s impressive garden and they had spent some time walking around and chatting politely.

Lavinia expected the King to make an advance, but to her dismay, she found that he was as strictly formal as if they were children with a chaperone following them.

Once they arrived outside of her room, the King lifted Lavinia’s hand to his lips and gave it a kiss as he said very regally, “Sleep well, draga mea. I shall see you when you wake.”

Lavinia smiled and batted her eyelashes at the King, before she turned away to open her door.

Lavinia noticed that after she stepped into her room, the King was no longer in the hallway.

No footsteps……

No receding candlelight……

He was simply gone.

Lavinia frowned and closed her door, a little uneasy.

Lavinia’s worry was eased though as she reflected on the night they had shared together, completely unaware of what dangers and trails had ensnared her family.

What a blissful evening it had been for the youngest Michaelis!


	9. Chapter 9 - Question?

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

When the morning came, Ciel woke slowly and looked around.

The bluenette sat up in bed with an angry scowl when she realized that she was still alone in the large, stone bedroom.

Sebastian had never returned.

Ciel threw the covers off herself and got dressed, much to her disdain, on her own.

Sebastian had helped her start each day for nearly twenty years and it irked her greatly when he was unable to do so for whatever reason.

With her scowl firmly fixed on her face, Ciel left her room and instead of going down to breakfast, began to wander the castle in search of her husband.

Ciel didn’t fear for a second that Sebastian had been hurt or apprehended.

The bluenette had absolute confidence that her husband’s skills far surpassed those of anyone in Romania…….

Ciel was confident that Sebastian could best even the great King Mihnea, despite what she had learned and witnessed the night before. 

But still, what had kept Sebastian away all night?

Ciel searched and searched…..

The bluenette found her daughter and the King’s servants, but strangely, Ciel soon realized that Sebastian wasn’t the only one who was missing.

Her son was also nowhere to be found.

Neither were Baldroy, Snake, or Finny……

Ciel was starting to get concerned and her footsteps quickened.

The bluenette became bold and she stumbled upon the staircase that led down to the dungeons.

Cautiously descending the crooked, ancient staircase, Ciel soon found light coming from the end of a dark tunnel.

Ciel hastily made her way towards the light and found herself standing in a cavernous, stone room, presumably used for storage.

Or the family crypt?

There, in the corner, by the light, Sebastian, Finny, Baldroy, and Snake were all crouched.

“Sebastian!” Ciel spat angrily.

Sebastian turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw Ciel standing there, staring at him with rage in her eyes. “Kitten, I ...I….” Sebastian began to explain.

“Never mind that, You——“ Ciel started to fume at her husband, but just then, she happened to see Vincent laying in the corner, pale and shivering under a collection of his companions’ coats that served as blankets and bedding.

“What’s wrong with my son?!” Ciel gasped, marching cowards them with a mixture of fear and anger in her voice. “What’s happened to him?!”

“Young master, I can explain.” Sebastian said quickly, standing up to try and block Ciel’s path.

“You’d better do more than that if you’ve made him ill! Is he injured?! What’s wrong with him?!” Ciel demanded as she kept coming, bypassing Sebastian.

Vincent blinked blearily at his mother as she came just close enough…….

Ciel gasped and covered her nose and mouth with her hands.

The bluenette whirled around, away from the stench, and struggled not to gag.

Vincent and the nearby air around him smelled like sweat, vomit, and………..

Beer.

……...And opium.

The eldest bluenette instantly realized what was going on…..

Vincent was not ill or injured.

No.

Ciel backed up a few feet and turned around, looking at Vincent with unspeakable fury in her voice as she raged, “YOU REEK!”

—————————————————————

Ciel was not sure who she wanted to strangle more, Vincent, her idiot son, or Sebastian, her idiot husband who allowed their son to be reduced to such a state.

Vincent held his aching head while his mother loudly unleashed her rage on them both.

After quite a while of sincere apologizing, gentle coaxing, and even a bit of groveling on Sebastian’s part, Ciel finally quieted down.

Although Ciel’s scowl did not leave her face……..

The bluenette was so embarrassed by what had happened that she retreated to her room for the day once Vincent started to feel better.

Ciel hid behind her door, hoping that the King did not call on her or find her son in his dungeon.

What would she say?

If a monarch, their host, found out that one of Ciel’s children had acted so boorishly?

The thought made Ciel want to crawl into a hole.

No, although her heart raced with dreaded anticipation throughout the afternoon, no knock came on Ciel’s door.

Sebastian and the Phantomhive servants were busy cleaning Vincent up once his sickness finally abated.

Andreius had completed his tour so there was no need for him to return to the bluenette and march her around anywhere else…..

And King Mihnea…….

—————————————————————

King Mihnea did knock on a door that afternoon, but not Ciel’s……..

Knock, knock…...

Lavinia opened her door and grinned happily when she saw the King standing there regally, with a cordial smile on his own lips.

“Good afternoon, draga mea.” The King purred in his deep, low voice. “I was wondering if you would accompany me this afternoon?”

“I’d be delighted.” Lavinia said instantly with a polite curtsey. 

She walked out of her room and took the Kong’s arm, asking curiously, “Where are we going, your majesty?”

The King chuckled lowly and smiled over at his intended as he replied, “Wherever you wish, my dahlia.”

Lavinia’s pale cheeks flushed a deep shade of flattered pink.

Those were just the kind of words that the youngest Michaelis liked to hear.

—————————————————————

One day turned into the next and time began to pass.

Vincent was soon fully recovered and was extremely careful to watch himself very closely, lest he invite his mother’s fury again.

The young Phantomhive had been just as mortified as Ciel by what had happened and although Sebastian knew his son never intended to end up that way, Sebastian did take the opportunity to teach Vincent that it was frighteningly easy for that to happen…...as the young man had now experienced.

Ciel spent her time with Sebastian, still looking for clues here and there, walking the grounds or in the library, reading through several ancient volumes, hoping to discover more concrete answers.

Their search was futile.

The family ate their meals with King Mihnea and that was it.

There was no more discourse on his strange condition.

No more explanations offered.

Ciel did notice though that since their discussion in the cursed forest, there were also no more mysteriously locked doors or odd necklaces…..

Could it be that the King just backed down a bit once he knew that Ciel was onto him?

Or was it that he simply didn’t want to drive the Phantomhive-Michaelis family away?

Lavinia seemed to be just as entranced by the King as she had been when they arrived.

It was to Ciel’s great irritation that Lavinia quickly started to spend every waking moment beside the King.

Lavinia was on King Mihnea’s arm constantly, whether he was just showing her something, tending to his royal duties, or relaxing in the castle’s great room.

It was to Lavinia’s great irritation that the tall, handsome monarch seemed to be as strict as Romania’s medieval laws.

King Mihnea did not once attempt to kiss Lavinia or to touch her in any way that could have been taken as predatory or inappropriate.

If Lavinia had her wish, that would have been different…..

How was she supposed to seduce someone so formal?!

Lavinia at first feared that perhaps the King was not after her for the reasons she had first assumed but the way he looked at her put those worries to rest.

No, from the gleam in King Mihnea’s dark eyes, it was clear what his goal was…….

To take Lavinia as his own.

Ciel and Sebastian gave the matter little thought, focusing instead on learning the King’s secrets instead of his attentions.

At least, until the evening of their next to last day in Romania…..

Ciel and Sebastian were in their bedroom, kissing and cooing to each other after their evening bath when an unwelcome knock came on the heavy wooden door.

Sebastian broke their kiss and Ciel scowled.

The bluenette crawled under the covers while Sebastian quickly slipped on his shirt and trousers.

Fixing his hair back into place, Sebastian walked over and opened the door.

He blinked when he saw Andreius, the King's advisor, standing stoically in the hallway.

“I have orders from the King to ask you and Earl Phantomhive to meet him in the dining room immediately!” Andreius declared, loudly relaying the long message he had been sent to deliver.

Under the covers, Ciel’s eyes narrowed.

“Very well. We will be there momentarily.” Sebastian nodded.

Andreius bowed and walked away.

Sebastian closed the door.

“Kitten, let’s get you dressed. I’m sure you heard that.” Sebastian said, walking over to Ciel as she threw the covers off of herself with a frown.

“What does the King want with us?” Ciel asked with a scowl.

“I don’t know, kitten.” Sebastian said while he quickly placed Ciel back into her clothes. “Let's find out, shall we?”

—————————————————————

A few moments later, Sebastian and Ciel entered the stone dining room, finding King Mihnea seated at the head of the heavy, wooden table.

“You have come.” The King said with a smile as he watched the couple walk in to the room.

“You requested our presence.” Ciel quipped.

Sebastian shot his wife a reprimanding look.

Sebastian knew that his little mate was annoyed but there was no need to be rude…..

“Soon you are leaving Romania.” The King said thoughtfully as he rose from his seat.

Ciel nodded.

So what?

The King humbled himself before Sebastian and Ciel, bending down into a low bow and placing his hand over his chest as he said in his noble voice, “Then the time is right for me to ask ...I humbly seek your daughter’s hand in marriage. Please grant me the permission to make the dahlia my wife and Romania’s next queen.”

Both Sebastian’s and Ciel’s eyes widened.

Ciel thought of a thousand things to say but her tongue seemed to swell suddenly.

The King was asking……

Marriage……

Lavinia……

A real queen?!?


	10. Chapter 10 - Sticks and Stones

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“I…...I’m not sure what to say.” Ciel finally stammered after a long moment of silence.

King Mihnea was still bowing respectfully before Sebastian and Ciel, waiting on their answer.

Sebastian had stayed quiet.

On matters like this, Ciel usually preferred to call the shots.

But for the first time in many years, the bluenette was dumbstruck.

If Ciel accepted the King’s request, she could be sending her naive, slightly disturbed daughter into a lifetime of torment and an early, miserable death if King Mihnea was truly a villain.

Not to mention the harsh way that Romania was still governed…… Lavinia was not talented at obeying rules.

If Ciel denied the King’s request, then the mysterious monarch could retaliate against the Phsntomhive-Michaelis family, imprisoning them and taking Lavinia by force, or at the very least, publicizing Ciel’s rudeness to all of England.

Earl Phantomhive would be ostracized and completely disgraced.

The decision was too great, the scales were far too heavy either way.

Ciel couldn’t give an answer at that very moment, she needed time……...

“Then I shall think on it, your majesty. Forgive me, but we are very tired and were readying for bed when you called us. May we discuss the matter more tomorrow?” Ciel asked very diplomatically.

The King straightened out of his bow.

King Mihnea frowned, not in anger, but in disappointment and nodded at Ciel, “Very well, Earl Phantomhive. I hope that you and your husband sleep well.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” Ciel said with a polite curtsey.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian and practically dragged him away and back to their room.

“What on earth are we going to do?!?” The bluenette wailed as soon as Sebastian had closed the door behind them.

“I don’t know, kitten. I just don’t know.” Sebastian said with a frown. “These are the kinds of decisions that I normally leave up to you.”

“As you should!” Ciel snapped, putting on her signature scowl. 

“Let’s just be grateful that Lavinia didn’t hear him.” Sebastian said with a sigh.

Ciel’s eyes widened at that horrible idea.

“If she had, there’d be no stopping her! Keep your voice down!” Ciel roared.

“Kitten, you’re the one who’s yelling….” Sebastian murmured.

Ciel didn’t even hear Sebastian’s comment, she was too busy talking about the matter at hand, half to Sebastian and half to herself.

Ciel paced frantically to and fro on the stone floor as Sebastian sat and listened prudently.

One thing was clear, thanks to King Mihnea, neither Sebastian nor Ciel would rest that night.

—————————————————————

The following morning came and so began the Phantomhive-Michaelis family’s last day in Romania.

Ciel woke feeling a wonderful surge of confidence.

A good night’s rest had been just what she needed.

The King’s question…..

Ciel knew just what to say and exactly what to do now.

“Let me do the talking today, Sebastian.” Ciel commanded while Sebastian dressed her and brushed her short, bluenette hair.

“Of course, kitten.” Sebastian replied with a purr. “Is it safe to assume that I already know the answer? Surely you don’t we think we should approve Lavinia’s union with the King?”

Ciel chuckled at Sebastian’s words. “Oh, Sebastian,” Ciel said, giving her husband an arrogant grin. “Of course our answer will be ‘no’ . I just need to inform King Mihnea of our decision tactfully. We have very good reason for denying the King’s request. Lavainia is not suited to be the Queen of…...well, anything. After I speak with him today, I’m certain that his majesty will understand that.”

—————————————————————

As the sun climbed higher in the sky, the day began for everyone, but none were quite as excited about it as Lavinia.

Lavinia had gotten out of bed and prepped and primped herself just like usual, but soon a knock came on her door and Andreius informed her that she would not be spending the morning with King Mihnea because he was meeting with her mother.

A bright grin pulled the edges of Lavinia’s full, red lips upward.

The King was meeting with her mother privately!

Surely they must be discussing her……

And if they were discussing her, then that meant they were probably speaking about……

A…..marriage proposal?

From…..the King?

Lavinia clasped her hands together eagerly and squealed in glee! 

What a lucky girl she was!

However……..

The youngest Michaelis soon grew restless and peered out the window of her bedroom in the high, stone tower.

There below, walking on the grounds, Lavinia could see Ciel and King Mihnea having what looked like a very serious chat.

Why should Lavinia wait for news afterwards?

Better to hear it for herself!

Lavinia hurriedly put on her quietest shoes and left her room.

She crept silently down the stone staircase to go eavesdrop on her mother’s conversation…….

—————————————————————

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me this morning.” King Mihnea said after a few minutes of making polite small talk with Ciel while they sauntered aimlessly around the castle grounds.

“Of course. Thank you for hosting me and my family all these weeks. Romania is a beautiful country, indeed.” Ciel nodded.

“So, then, you’ve enjoyed your time here?” The King asked hopefully.

“We have, it’s been…...very nice.” Ciel said politely.

“It makes me infinitely happy to hear that, Earl Phantomhive.” The King said with a gracious smile.

The two walked in silence for a moment.

The King was waiting on Ciel to bring it up, but even though she had already crafted her answer, the bluenette still dreaded delivering it…….

“Have you given any thought to my request last night?” King Mihnea asked.

Ciel let out a sigh and came to a stop in front of two large, full trees.

The bluenette frowned up at the King and spoke very diplomatically, “Your majesty, my family and I are honored by your proposal, but for everyone’s sake, I am afraid that my husband and I must decline to give you Lavinia’s hand in marriage.”

By this time, Lavinia had snuck out of her room, stealthily made her way out of the castle, and sidled up behind those two, bushy trees, listening eagerly with a silent grin on her lips.

Lavinia had arrived just in time to overhear the words “hand in marriage” and the phrase got her quite excited.

The King had asked for her hand!

Ciel was prepared for King Mihnea to be angry.

Instead, he seemed disappointed and confused.

The King wore a polite smile, but Ciel could see genuine sadness creep into his dark eyes, “Everyone’s sake? I…..I don’t understand, Earl Phantomhive.”

“Your majesty,” Ciel replied, “I’m not certain why you’re not already married but—“

“I was married previously.” King Mihnea replied.

“Oh.” Ciel blinked.

Divorce was practically unheard of, so did……?

“My previous queen passed away, but she was a beautiful rose.” King Mihnea went on.

“Oh my, I’m dreadfully sorry.” Ciel frowned.

“It’s alright.” King Mihnea spoke nonchalantly. “I executed her myself after she betrayed me.”

“Oh dear……” Ciel said, startled by that confession.

King Mihnea told Ciel that he had killed his first wife himself so simply, as if he was describing a simple chore he had completed…..

So the King’s first wife “betrayed” him?

Lavinia was child-like and volatile…..

Ciel was more certain than ever that she was doing the right thing for her daughter.

No, Lavinia would never fit into King Mihnea’s world.

“That’s why I am seeking my dahlia.” The King smiled as he referenced Lavinia. “Dahlias are flawless and innocent. I know my darling would never wound me so.”

“Yes, well, as I was saying, your majesty,” Ciel said, swallowing hard and continuing her statement. “Lavinia has…well, she’s never been quite right.” Ciel explained.

Behind the trees, Lavinia felt like something had stabbed her in the chest, just as Ciel stabbed her with her words.

No!

“Quite right?” The King blinked.

“Her mind, it’s not…...she almost died at birth, and she’s still like a child sometimes. A silly child!” Ciel said with a chuckle. “Lavinia is impish and irresponsible, vengeful and immature. She can scarcely manage without myself or my husband for longer than a day. Please believe me your majesty that you’ll do much better to find another flower somewhere in the garden of this world, because my daughter will make a horrible queen!” 

On the other side of the trees, Lavinia’s trembling hand clutched at her necklace with fat tears welling in her eyes while Ciel spoke.

Regardless of whether it was true or not, Ciel’s words were simply not something that you wanted to hear your mother say about you, especially to your potential future spouse.

Lavinia was so hurt and so deeply cut to the core by Ciel’s cruel declaration that she raced out from her hiding place and looked at Ciel while she screamed, “Why would you say that about me?!? Why would you say that?! What kind of mother are you, anyway?!”

Ciel looked shocked and horrified that Lavinia had heard every word that she said.

The bluenette stammered out a feeble reply, “La...Lavinia!”

“I’d rather be executed this instant than go back home with you!!!” Lavinia wailed before she darted off, sprinting back towards the castle.

“Lavinia! LAVINIA!” Ciel shouted, but it was too late, the heartbroken teenager was already out of sight.

Ciel let out a deep, irritated sigh.

Ciel was trying to save her daughter from falling victim to a cruel country and a potentially malicious King.

Never had Ciel intended to hurt her child with her own thoughtless statement…...


	11. Chapter 11 - Correct

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
————————————————————

Ciel hurriedly excused herself from the King’s side and chased after Lavinia.

To the bluenette’s surprise, she found her daughter sitting up on the bed, staring silently out the stone window.

Ciel expressed her apologies to Lavinia.

Ciel tried to reason with the stubborn child.

But Lavinia sat silent.

Lavinia did not wail, she did not weep, she just sat morosely by the window and listened to Ciel like a porcelain doll.

The next day, even as the Phantomhive-Michaelis family said their goodbyes to the King, Lavinia stayed silent, giving King Mihnea one last forlorn frown before she stepped into the carriage.

Ciel seemed not to be bothered, but as they rode away, Sebastian saw the look of despair on the King’s face as he watched his precious dahlia leave Romania behind.

Sebastian glanced over at Ciel.

Ciel scowled back at Sebastian in irritation. 

“What?” The bluenette asked.

Sebastian shook his head.

Normally, the Phantomhive butler stood by his bride’s decisions, but just this once, Sebastian couldn’t help but wonder……..was Ciel making a mistake?

—————————————————————

Lavinia was silent for the entire journey back to England.

She did not smile at her father, she did not pester Vincent, and she did not snap at Ciel.

Shortly after the family returned home to Phantomhive manor, Lavinia wordlessly went to her room and lay down in her bed.

It was then that the real problems began.

Lavinia stopped eating.

Lavinia stopped drinking.

Sebastian had to work hard to slide spoonfuls of water between her lips to keep her hydrated.

A few times of day, Sebastian found that he could get his daughter to swallow a small bite of oatmeal or porridge, but that was all.

Sebastian and the servants were growing very concerned when a week passed since their return and nothing had changed.

Vincent rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Wasn’t his sister so dramatic?!

Lying there, wasting away because she had been denied the toy she wanted to play with the most?!

Sebastian frowned and sat loyally at Lavinia’s bedside but Ciel just scowled down at her daughter and spat angrily, “Oh, confound it, Lavinia! Stop this nonsense at once! You can’t have your way about everything!”

For the first time since that fateful day on the grounds with the King, Lavinia turned her head towards the window and spoke very quietly, “I never wanted my way. I just wanted him.”

Sebastian’s frown deepened but Ciel just growled in annoyance and stormed out of the room.

—————————————————————

“Kitten, have you considered that they may actually love each other?” Sebastian asked Ciel that evening while he helped the bluenette ready for bed.

“Ha!” Ciel laughed. “Love? Sebastian, please! The King wants Lavinia because she’s young and she wants him because he’s the King! Don’t be daft!”

“King Mihnea could have whichever young girl he desires. I saw his face when we drove away…. I think he cares for Lavinia more than you think.” Sebastian respectfully disagreed with Ciel.

Ciel scoffed. “Don’t give me that, Sebastian. I won’t hear it!”

“Lavinia is as stubborn as you. Please, kitten, listen to reason. I’m afraid she’ll starve herself to death.” Sebastian said very seriously.

“Well, it’s better for her to starve then get beheaded by that vampire, or monarch, or ...whatever he is…..” Ciel huffed as they lay down in bed.

“Kitten….” Sebastian frowned.

“Lavinia will eat when she’s hungry.” Ciel insisted as she rolled over to sleep.

—————————————————————

But Lavinia did not eat, and she soon grew too weak to try.

Lavinia had lost all her strength along with the will to live.

Her skin grew unnaturally pale and her hair began to thin, coming out in clumps on the pillow.

Normally so vain and meticulous about her grooming, Lavinia did not even raise herself to bathe.

Instead, she had to be pried from her bed by Ciel and Mey-Rin and forcibly washed off. 

Along with Lavinia, Ciel refused to give in.

Sebastian kept asking Ciel to reconsider King Mihnea’s proposal but the bluenette would have no part of it.

Vincent, as annoying as he found his little sister, was quite saddened to see her so…...listless.

Vincent’s sapphire eyes were heavy with sympathetic gloom as he watched Lavinia lay there suffering day after day.

One evening, Lavinia’s breath became very shallow and a physician was called to Phantomhive manor.

Vincent stood outside his sister’s door while the doctor came and examined her.

“Yes, I’m afraid death will come quickly.” The doctor said with a frown as he removed his stethoscope from Lavinia’s emaciated chest. “Unless the young lady can start eating again, that is. Unfortunately, there’s nothing else I can do. Call me if you need me.”

It frightened Vincent when he heard his parents just stand in the room silently after the doctor left.

They should be arguing……

His mother should be shouting in a situation like this and his father should be trying to calm her.

But there was nothing to argue about now…..

There was nothing left to say.

—————————————————————

Later, Vincent stumbled upon Sebastian placing a letter in the mail.

The eldest of the Michaelis children saw the parcel was addressed to King Mihnea.

“Don’t tell your mother, please…..” Sebastian requested of his son. “....But something has to be done.”

“Of course.” Vincent nodded.

Sebastian wore a heavy frown as he walked past his son and went to bed.

Once Sebastian was gone, Vincent picked up his father’s letter and stared hard at the paper.

King Mihnea…….

If Lavinia could see King Mihnea once more, then she may find the strength to eat again and her life may be spared!

Romania……

The letter in Vincent’s hands would have to take a voyage and then several different carriages on several routes to reach its destination.

The journey may take weeks or even months……

Vincent narrowed his eyes.

That may be too long!

If only he had a way to get the letter to the King faster! 

Vincent grit his teeth.

There must be something……..

Some way…….

Vincent had horrible visions of Lavinia dying suddenly flash through his mind……

He could see her lying there at her funeral…..

His parents inconsolable….

His mother forever blaming herself……….

The physician’s words echoed in Vincent’s mind; Death will come swiftly.

Vincent’s blue eyes widened.

Swiftly! 

Death could travel swiftly!

Of course!

Clutching the letter, Vincent raced across the manor and skidded into the kitchen, finding Baldroy peeling some potatoes.

Baldroy blinked and looked up in surprise.

“Vin? What’s goin’ on? What are you doin’ up and about this late?” Baldroy asked.

“Bard! I need a ride to London straight away! I’ll explain on the way there! We must move quickly! Hurry!” Vincent cried triumphantly.

Baldroy would have protested, but Vincent was eighteen, the same age Baldroy had been when he entered the military.

Baldroy figured the boy was old enough to make his own decisions.

Not really wanting to peel the rest of the potatoes anyway, Baldroy shrugged and stood up.

A midnight ride to London?

Why not?

—————————————————————

Baldroy and Vincent made excellent time since the streets were practically clear at that hour.

Once they arrived in London, Vincent looked carefully out the window, eyeing each building closely.

Vincent had heard about the place he was currently searching for, but he had never actually been there himself…….

Finally, Vincent and Baldroy drove past a very dilapidated, very discreet, black building with a certain logo on the door.

“Here, stop here!” Vincent shouted.

Baldroy stopped the horses and Vincent climbed down from the carriage, still holding on to Sebastian’s letter.

Strangely, instead of walking to the building, Vincent paused to admire his reflection in the carriage window under the moonlight.

Vincent took the time to make sure that his suit was straightened and his teeth looked clean while Bard watched him in confusion.

Finally, Vincent rearranged his hair to look just like Sebastian’s and then he seemed satisfied.

Vincent drew himself up, straightening every vertebrae in his spine to make himself look as tall and slender as possible.

Not that that was necessary, since Vincent was Sebastian’s son and he was already quite tall and handsomely slender, but……

Vincent was going to need all the help he could get.

As Vincent turned away from the carriage and walked up the short staircase to the front door of the mysterious building, he took a deep breath……..

Vincent opened the door, stepped inside, and found himself greeted by a smiling, blonde secretary who looked up and said, “Welcome to the Shinigami dispatch, sir! How may I help you?”

—————————————————————

A few minutes later, Vincent sat nervously in the small waiting room, still clutching onto Sebastian’s letter.

This was a stupid idea!

This wasn’t going to work!

But yet, it had to…..

This may be the only way that Vincent could save his sister.

And if Vincent failed in his quest, at least he could say that he tried every avenue.

If you could call this an avenue…..

While Baldroy was driving, Vincent had dabbed on a bit of cologne that smelled like warm amber and heated black currant.

Had it been enough?

Maybe he should have————-

“Sir!” The blonde secretary called, startling Vincent out of his thoughts.

“Yes?!” Vincent replied eagerly.

“Mr. Sutcliff will see you now.” The secretary smiled cheerily.

“Wonderful.” Vincent nodded.

“If you’ll just follow me!” The secretary beckoned, standing from her desk and leading Vincent down a hallway.

Vincent’s heart raced as he apprehensively trailed behind the woman.

Vincent had never met Grell Sutcliff but he had heard many things…..

Ciel always said that Grell was a lunatic.

Sebastian always said that Grell was grotesque and that the red-headed reaper held a most unnatural fondness for him.

The secretary came to Grell’s office and knocked on his door.

Vincent just hoped that whether Grell was a lunatic, grotesque, or not, perhaps Grell would take a liking to him just as he had Sebastian……..

Vincent needed Grell to deliver this letter to King Mihnea!

Just as the physician said, death traveled very quickly.


	12. Chapter 12 - Also Correct

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Vincent forced himself to remain calm while the blonde secretary opened Grell’s door and stuck her head into his office.

Vincent heard the blonde woman call with a smile in her voice, “Mr. Sutcliff! I have that gentleman here, shall I send him in?”

Vincent heard a shrill voice reply from inside the room, “Very well, very well, but do hurry up! I’m already behind on my paperwork! William’s going to kill me!” 

The secretary turned her head and nodded in approval at Vincent, then she walked past him and made her way back to her desk. 

Vincent took a deep breath and stepped into Grell’s office.

For the first time, Vincent Phantomhive-Michaelis saw Grell in person. 

Vincent noticed that Grell certainly did have some interesting hair…..

And some vibrant, flamboyant clothes……..

In fact, Vincent didn’t think he had ever seen red fabric that brightly colored before……

Grell, on the other hand, looked at Vincent with wide-eyes.

The boy looked like Sebastian, but yet…..he wasn’t Sebastian!

Could that mean……?!?!

“What’s your name?” Grell snapped at Vincent, gesturing hastily for the bluenette to sit down.

Vincent nervously replied, finding the courage to seat himself in the chair across from Grell. “M-My name is Vincent Alexander  
Phantomhive-Michaelis, sir. Sebastian Michaelis is my father and—”

“WWWHHHAAATTT?!?!?!” Grell nearly exploded.

Vincent blinked, not expecting Grell’s dramatic reaction. 

“PH-PH-PH-PHANTOMHIVE-MICHAELIS?!?! Do you mean to tell me that my darling Bassy had CHILDREN with that horrible woman?!?!” Grell nearly shrieked.

Vincent’s eyes narrowed at Grell’s words. 

How dare he!

“If you are referring to my mother, Ciel Phantomhive, then yes. My father, Sebastian, is married to her and together, they are the parents of both myself and my younger sister, Lavinia.” Vincent informed Grell using an icy tone that Ciel would have been proud to hear. 

Grell stood up from his desk and put his hand to his head, stumbling around the room as if he were about to faint from shock.

“T...This is too much! It’s all too much! Why have you come here to tell me this, boy?! To torment me, further? Did Bassy put you up to this?!” Grell whined. 

“No.” Vincent said firmly, quickly growing irritated with Grell’s exuberant personality. “My father does not even know that I’m here. Now if you can manage to pull yourself together for a moment, Mr. Sutcliff, I have a very important favor to ask of you.”

Grell was curling forward into a ball of sorrow, seated seductively on his desk, when he stopped and perked up.

Grell looked at Vincent with wide, hopeful eyes.

“Bassy’s son has a favor to ask of me?” Grell repeated, half to Vincent and half to himself. 

The red-headed reaper bent down so he was eye level with Vincent. 

Grell studied Vincent closely for a moment and then he grinned.

Grell flashed his shark-like teeth while he giggled and blushed.

“Well, I suppose you do look an awful lot like your father…you’re almost as handsome as Bassy~...Now you’ve gone and got me curious~. What could a healthy, handsome, rich, young man like yourself want from me?” Grell asked.

Vincent suddenly felt like he was chatting with a barmaid instead of negotiating a special service from a vicious and skilled Shinigami, but he shrugged and went on, “My sister is very ill and this letter in my hands is her last chance at recovery. I need you to deliver this letter for me as quickly as you can, Mr. Sutcliff. I’ve heard you can move much faster than the postal service.”

Vincent wasn’t sure what Grell had been expecting him to ask, but the red-headed reaper frowned, crossed his arms, and turned away in a huff. “You Michaelis men are all alike! Worried about some stupid woman instead of paying attention to me! Why should I help you, anyway?”

“Because Sebastian is my father and he would be immensely pleased to know that you saved his precious daughter from an early death.” Vincent answered quickly.

Grell remained standing with his back to Vincent, but Vincent saw Grell shift on his feet.

Grell was considering running the errand, Vincent just needed to convince him…….

“.....Because my father will never forgive himself if my sister dies when this letter could have saved her life. Please, Mr. Sutcliff! I beseech you for your assistance, I’ll pay any price!” Vincent implored Grell with a frown.

There it was……..what Grell wanted to hear.

With his back still turned to Vincent, Grell’s face lit up in a toothy, gleeful grin.

Grell whirled around on his heel to face Vincent and gave him a pleased giggle as he responded, “Any price, son of Bassy? Any price at all~?”

“Sure.” Vincent said with a shrug.

Vincent knew his parents were immensely wealthy, he was certain they could pay whatever ransom the Shinigami demanded for delivering the letter to King Mihnea.

“Then I want you to be my……..friend.” Grell leaned in and declared with a triumphant smirk.

“....Very well then.” Vincent agreed after a moment’s pause.

Vincent handed the letter to Grell and Grell promptly swiped it from the male bluenette.

Grell grinned the entire time as Vincent left his office.

The red-headed reaper stepped out into the hallway and watched Vincent walk down towards the exit.

Vincent didn’t see what the big deal was, although he did feel that friendship was a strange ransom for a favor.

Vincent, in what remained of his youthful innocence, thought that Grell must be very lonely.

But lonely or not, Vincent could see now that his mother’s words were true.

Grell Sutcliff was a complete lunatic!

————————————————————

Vincent returned to Phantomhive manor with Baldroy as discreetly as they had left.

No one but them knew about their little journey and Vincent was confident that Baldroy would make sure it stayed that way.

Vincent laid down in his bed that night with a frown.

There was a strange feeling of abject hopelessness that crept over him.

Grell had probably lied.

Why should the reaper go so far out of his way to deliver a single letter?

To save a single human life?

Vincent squeezed his eyes shut in shame.

Idiot!

Did he really think it was going to be that simple?!

Grell was right, Vincent was a handsome boy from a wealthy family, foolishly thinking that he could charm his way into getting things done.

Vincent breathed a heavy sigh as he drifted off to sleep in a cloud of melancholy sadness.

It was alright, though.

Even if Vincent’s efforts were in vain, at least he would be able to mourn his younger sister in peace……..

….Because Vincent Phantomhive had done everything he could to protect her.

————————————————————

Several days passed and not much changed.

The air in the manor became heavy as Lavinia’s skin thinned and paled to be almost translucent.

Sebastian had to fight his daughter harder and harder to get her to swallow any fluids and he found that her food intake was reduced from several mouthfuls of porridge every few hours to a couple mouthfuls a day……

Maybe.

Ciel didn’t have much to say about the situation, but she did come in the room and sit at her daughter’s bedside with a scowl on her face.

Sebastian was afraid that Ciel might berate Lavinia and make things worse, but when he came in his daughter’s room unexpectedly one day and saw Ciel grasping Lavinia’s bony hand, Sebastian smiled bittersweetly.

Ciel did care for their children, sometimes she was just a bit……..gruff and often tactless.

As Lavinia gradually faded, Ciel’s scowl softened into a grieved frown.

Early one evening, Sebastian was walking downstairs, taking a break from Lavinia’s bedside to prepare dinner, when a single knock fell sharply on the door.

Sebastian blinked in surprise and walked over.

Sebastian forced a polite smile onto his face, but it was nearly painful…….

Sebastian and Ciel were in no mood for visitors right now and Sebastian did not want to accommodate a drop in at the moment.

But as Sebastian pulled the door open, his eyes widened in shock.

There, on the front steps to Phantomhive manor, stood King Mihnea, clad in his finest red waistcoat and black wool suit.

Sebastian’s eyes lit up in hopeful surprise!

King Mihnea was here!

If anything could shake Lavinia from her trance, it would be him!

But, how did this happen?!

Sebastian had mailed the letter less than a week ago! 

There was no chance it could have reached Romania by then!

…….Better yet, how did King Mihnea himself arrive so quickly?

Sebastian’s mind was so preoccupied wondering about the situation and worrying about his daughter that he forgot to greet the King.

The King seemed not to care and he chose to speak first, “I have come to see my dahlia. Please, take me to her. I have been informed that she suffers greatly.”

Sebastian was so thrilled that his ailing daughter might have a chance that he offered no explanation or specific reply.

Instead, Sebastian just bowed quickly at the waist and ushered the King inside the manor, saying to him simply, “Of course, your majesty. Right this way……”


	13. Chapter 13 - Next

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Sebastian led King Mihnea up the stairs to Lavinia’s room just as the sun was setting.

Sebastian opened his daughter’s door without knocking.

Sebastian’s eyes widened a bit when he saw Ciel still sitting at Lavinia’s bedside.

“I thought you had paperwork to do?” Sebastian asked Ciel.

“She was restless and I thought it could wait a moment longer.” Ciel explained while her sad, sapphire eyes wandered over to King Mihnea.

Sebastian became anxious while he watched Ciel process the King's presence.

Would the bluenette tell the visitor to leave?

Would she order Sebastian to escort his Majesty out?

“It is a pleasure to see you again, Earl Phantomhive. Although I regret that it must be under these circumstances.” The King said with a respectful nod to Ciel.

Slowly, Ciel stood from her chair and curtseyed respectfully as she faced the King.

The King spoke to Ciel, “I do not mean to disturb you or your family. I have only come to say goodbye to my dahlia. A concerned party sent me an imploring letter, perhaps I can help in some way.” 

Sebastian watched the emotions fly across the face that Ciel tried to keep so stoic.

After years of serving at her side, after marriage, after children, after decades, Sebastian could almost read Ciel perfectly.

Sebastian watched as Ciel’s gaze moved angrily over to him, silently identifying the “concerned party”.

Sebastian watched Ciel silently think for a moment.

Regardless of the situation, the bluenette was baffled by how it was possible for the letter to have traveled so far and King Mihnea to have arrived so quickly.

Ciel was angry, sad, and confused…….

But Ciel’s final expression surprised Sebastian.

There was a small glimmer of hope and relief in her eyes as she stepped to the side, giving King Mihnea a clear path to Lavinia. “Yes, perhaps you can. I’m afraid I have no other option, your majesty.”

The King still looked very solemn but he was clearly pleased to be allowed a small amount of time with the young woman that he had selected for his queen.

With another polite nod to Ciel, the King stepped towards Lavinia and knelt by her bed while Ciel moved towards the door, standing next to Sebastian.

Sebastian looked on with Ciel as Lavinia’s fading eyes glanced over at the King and widened in happy surprise.

“Is…..is it really you?” Lavinia asked in a dreamy voice.

“Yes, my dahlia. It is really I.” The King nodded with a gentle smile.

“I’m glad…….But…. I’m so very tired.” Lavinia said with a weighty sigh.

Her eyes rolled back grotesquely in her head and Ciel felt her chest tighten.

Sebastian’s eyes widened in anguish.

Was it too late?!?

Would their daughter die right in front of them?!?

King Mihnea quickly grasped Lavinia’s hand and to both Sebastian and Ciel’s surprise, their ill child roused and blinked her eyes open blearily.

“Ah, draga mea, you cannot go to sleep now! I’ve come all this way just to see you. Do you not want to spend time with me?” The King asked Lavinia.

For the first time since that horrible day in the garden, Ciel and Sebastian saw a smile, a very tiny smile, but a smile nonetheless, curve their daughter’s lips.

“Alright ...then.” Lavinia said weakly but happily. “I suppose I can…..stay awake…..for a little while more.”

Sebastian and Ciel exchanged a joyful glance with each other.

King Menea gently stroked Lavinia‘s hand and he began to chat with her about how things were in Romania and how his night garden was doing.

The couple began to chat about how Lavinia had been doing. 

Ciel and Sebastian were still not certain that the King’s presence would do any good.

However, after the King and Lavinia had talked for some time, Lavinia looked over at Sebastian and asked if she could have a little bit of porridge!

That request gave Sebastian and Ciel a refreshing breath of hope.

Sebastian hurriedly prepared what his daughter had asked for, bringing the cart to her room right away.

King Mihnea fed Lavinia himself, speaking softly to her and encouraging her.

When Lavinia stopped eating, the King asked if she would just take a little bit more for him, just one more sip of water, just one more spoonful. 

The King was urging his Queen on the road to her own recovery.

King Mihnea did not push Lavinia to take more than she could possibly eat, but under his persuasion, the heartbroken girl did get down more than she had during the previous days, and for that, Sebastian smiled and even Ciel looked glad.

Perhaps that “concerned party” had been right. 

Maybe King Mihnea could be the one to save Lavinia‘s life.

—————————————————————

Lavinia even ate a second meal later that night, which consisted of several more spoonfuls of porridge.

Lavinia fell into a deep sleep soon afterwards, but instead of looking wan and exhausted, that night, she slept with a pleasant smile on her face. 

Ciel felt as if a tremendous weight was lifted from her chest, the ache that the bluenette had held in her heart for the past several weeks was eased.

Ciel knew somewhere in the pit of her being that Lavinia would pull through this now that the King was her. 

Although it did annoy the bluenette that now the Phantomhive-Michaelis family was in the debt of the King.

Ciel did not enjoy being in debt to anyone.

…...Though Sebastian still had no idea who had sent his letter.

Surely the letter couldn’t have gone through the regular postal service?

It would have never made it so quickly.

Ciel and Sebastian were not terribly concerned with debts or letters at the moment, their daughter’s recovery and their new guest were far more pressing matters. 

Later that night, while Sebastian prepared a room for the King, Ciel walked up to his Majesty in the parlor and curtseyed before him.

“We are grateful for all of your help with Lavinia today.” Ciel said very stoically. “We’re not quite sure how to repay you.”

“It is very simple, Earl Phantomhive.” The King replied. “I still want the Dahlia for my queen.”

“And you will accept nothing else?” Ciel asked, furrowing her brow.

King Mihnea’s eyes became very dark and very sad as he looked at Ciel and asked her honestly, “Do you think that she will?”

Ciel breathed a heavy sigh and put her hand over her face. 

Ciel knew the answer, but she just didn’t want to say it, she was still afraid that the King might hurt Lavinia, although his actions and the way that he treated them during their stay in Romania certainly said differently.

“No.” Ciel said. “Now that you’re here, if you ever leave this place without her, she won’t be long for this world. I see no other choice. I will give you my daughter's hand in marriage, your Majesty, but be warned, if any harm comes to her at your hands, you will answer to the house of Phantomhive.”

King Mihnea arose very gracefully from his seat on the parlor sofa and bowed long and low in front of Ciel.

King Mihnea replied very respectfully in his regal voice, “You have my word as a ruler that under my care, no harm will ever come to the Dahlia. I shall make sure that she flourishes as well as each petal of each flower in my garden. I will protect her just as I do my people.”

Ciel’s face was firm and stoic but her mind was already made up along with her heart. 

Sebastian was right….. their daughter was willful and foolish just like Ciel could be in her worst moments. 

What option did she have? 

“Very well.” Ciel replied. “I shall hold you to your word, your Majesty.”

—————————————————————

A grand wedding was held at Phantomhive Manor for young Lavinia Michaelis. 

Lavinia’s recovery had taken several months but amazingly, under the King’s influence, Lavinia soon found the strength to get out of bed and walk.

Not much longer afterwards, Lavinia returned to her usual vain, narcissistic self. 

Vincent was happy though. 

He wasn’t thrilled that his sister had once again bullied their parents into letting her have her way, but that was better than seeing her in a coffin.

In fact, Vincent sat at Lavinia’s ceremony beside Grell, who had chosen to attend the event and bring the couple a rather large gift as long as Vincent agreed to spend some time with him afterwards. 

Yes, Vincent discovered that Grell was amazingly serious about his price for a friendship. 

Sometimes the redheaded reaper came to Vincent and just asked him to play a game of chess, sometimes he asked him to go for a walk with him.

Vincent found it a bit odd and he made it clear to Grell that he was only interested in women, but that didn’t seem to stop the reaper from at least enjoying being around him. 

Vincent sometimes became annoyed but at the same time, Grell was fairly powerful and Vincent figured it couldn’t hurt to have him as an ally. 

Unlike his father, Vincent could tolerate Grell’s dramatic personality in small doses. 

However, Vincent looked over sctrunitizingly when Grell burst into tears while Lavinia and King Mihnea exchanged their vows.

Ciel scowled over at Grell and asked him in a hushed voice once the ceremony was over. “What are you blubbering about?!? She’s not even your daughter, you idiot!!”

“She could’ve been if you’d have left my dear Sebby alone!” Grell snapped back at Ciel.

Ciel and Grell stared each other down before everyone rose and prepared to travel to the reception.

Vincent sighed in relief, ignoring them.

His sister would live, hopefully a long and full life in Romania under King Mihnea’s careful care.

Sebastian and Ciel were still a bit wary about Lavinia‘s marriage to the King but they saw during the ceremony that their daughter was truly happy.

Regardless, Sebastian and Ciel would be careful to make frequent trips to the far eastern country just to make sure that Lavinia was well and healthy and comfortable.

Lavinia was happy that her body had fully recovered from her psychosomatic illness and as she danced in the King’s arms a couple hours later at the reception, they interchanged the a loving smile.

It was a smile that Ciel and Sebastian both recognized, because that was the same smile they had given each other for years.

Sebastian leaned over and whispered into Ciel’s ear, “You made the right choice, my kitten.”

“No.” Ciel replied. “I made the wrong choice, perhaps you should praise our son for the events of today instead.”

Ciel was not an idiot.

The bluenette realized that Sebastian may have written the letter, but she knew that ultimately Sebastian would never go behind her back and ask Grell for its delivery.

No, all of that had to be Vincent’s doing in someway. 

Sebastian and Ciel both looked over at their son and Vincent grinned sheepishly while Grell gobbled down a plate of hors d’oeuvres.

“Well done, son.” Sebastian nodded as he smiled at Vincent. “Well done, indeed.”


	14. Chapter 14 - Epilogue

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

After a brief honeymoon Lavinia and the King returned to Romania.

Sebastian and Ciel went about their business at Phantomhive manor, continuing to prepare Vincent for the earlship while searching for a suitable bride for him.

Grell and Vincent continued their friendship, much to Sebastian’s dismay….

Regardless, over the next few years, Sebastian and Ciel made several trips over to Romania to check on their daughter.

Every time Sebastian and Ciel visited Lavinia, they found her healthy and in good spirits, with a smile on her face.

Lavinia was always very well-dressed and she seemed to be very happy in her new life.

Strangely enough, Lavinia and King Mihnea seemed unable to produce children of their own. 

However, that was all right, because one Lavinia decided to open up King Mihnea’s castle to all of the orphans in Romania, and so the King and Queen became the parents of the parentless.

Ciel was impressed.

She never imagined her selfish, vain daughter would do much charity work in the world, but Ciel was proud that Lavinia had proved her wrong.

The Phantomhives were known for their generosity.

Lavinia was upholding her family’s reputation.

On the way back home to England after yet another visit to their daughter, Ciel looked over at Sebastian and said with a soft smile, “I think she’s all right.”

Sebastian purred in agreement and nodded his head as he replied, “Lavinia has her king, kitten, she’s just fine.” 

And that was it then.

Ciel knew from the moment that Vincent was born that he would be the heir to the earlship one day, that her son would grow up to be a great noble just like she was…..

However, Ciel never imagined for a moment that her frail, narcissistic daughter would become a beautiful, generous queen.

Perhaps those stories that Sebastian had read to Lavinia when she was a child weren’t so silly after all……..


End file.
